Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising
by Dis Lexic
Summary: With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven(Please read the others)
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And here we are with book four of this epic tale. Nothing really to say here so lets dive in.**

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger made her way through the Hogwarts Express, searching for her friends. She had had an...interesting summer. Shortly after the end of the term, she had began to have dreams. Except they didn't seem like dreams. They were much too clear for that. The dreams only increased in intensity after she had picked up her wand on the day she was going to go to Diagon, only to have it shatter like brittle glass. When she went for a replacement, Ollivander had nearly done a happy jig and given her a gem like Leo's instead. Hers was a pale pink gem that turned into an arrow shaped wand made of pink and white metal that seemed oddly familiar to her and certainly didn't help the dreams she had been having. One of the things she'd noticed about said dreams was that they all contained people that looked a heck of a lot like her friends, plus a handsome boy with black hair and green eyes that she could get lost in…

Hermione blushed and shook her head at the thought, trying to clear the less than pure thoughts about the strange boy.

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered, "How can I be having feelings like this for a person I've never met?"

She sighed and rubbed her head, before glancing into the compartment right next to her. To her surprise, she saw the very girl she was looking for sat inside, along with a a wire cage on the seat next to her and the familiar form of Lucy curled up in her lap. Hermione opened the door and stuck her head inside.

"Hey Holly, mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure, have a seat," said Holly.

Hermione did so, wondering where Leo was.

"Wheres Leo?" she asked.

Holly simply picked up the cage, which contained a disgruntled looking ferret with tufts of fur around its ears that reminded her of Leos hair. The bookworm glanced up at Holly with a raised eyebrow.

"Leo's in a time out," said Holly, "He did something really stupid over the holidays and this is his punishment."

"Being turned into a ferret?" asked Hermione.

"Yep."

Leo the Ferret let out an annoyed squeak and turned away from the bars, crossing his paws.

"So exactly how long do you plan to keep me like this?" he asked, making Hermione jump.

"What the?"

"Oh yeah, somehow I can talk in this form," said Leo.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out before we get to school," said Holly.

"Do I really want to know?"

"Probably not."

* * *

Ronald Weasley was a man on a mission. After losing last year to that creepy diary he'd found in his sisters things, he couldn't afford to screw up this time. He had to get Holly Potter away from that slimy snake and show her who the real Wizard who deserved her love was! He made his way through the train, looking for 'his' girl in the compartments he passed. Finally he found her, in the last compartment of the train, sat with that Muggleborn know-it-all book-worm. However, there was no sign of the Slimy Snake anywhere. Ron grinned. Looks like she'd realised that he was nothing but scum without his help. He drew himself up and opened the door.

* * *

I was not best pleased. Apparently, Holly was every bit as creative with her punishments as I remembered from the past. As soon as I had entered her room, she had hit me with a spell that forced me into my Animagus form and, while I was still dazed, had locked me in a cage spelled to prevent Animagi from being able to transform where I had been locked for the past week. Apparently, as punishment for making her worry, I was to be her pet until she decided otherwise. I was very thankful that we were still a tad too young to get up to 'ahem' adult antics. Or maybe that should be disappointed…

Anyway, shortly after that we headed home, before Artemis had caught wind that I was Leonus thankfully as I didn't want to have to worry about being glomped by my old student, where Sirius had taken one look at me, cracked up, and then given Holly a collar that would allow her to take me out of the cage without me being able to transform. I made sure to bite him especially hard for that.

Unfortunately, it wasn't all fun and games as, once Sirius had finished acting like a child and healed my bite, he had become very serious and sat Holly and I down to discuss some very important things. The first was that Pettigrew had apparently managed to escape from Azkaban and was now the subject of a nationwide manhunt and the second was that Fudge was even more useless and cowardly than I thought. Despite all the evidence of Dumbledore's misdeeds and crimes, the Minister had stepped in and refused to allow a trial to take place for the MOB, allowing him to get away scot free. Well, mostly. He had lost his positions as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot because, Fudges meddling or not, you could not hold either seat if you had been convicted of a crime. Unfortunately, he was still headmaster, however, his actions were being closely monitored.

That said, none of us were very comfortable with Holly being anywhere near the old man, but we didn't have a choice. In order to transfer schools, you needed the permission of the headmaster of the current one, which Dumbledore would never give, and there was a huge number of things to do in order to switch to homeschooling. Sirius had started the process, but it would take a while to get all the paperwork and whatnot done. That meant that we'd have to go to Hogwarts for at least a little bit longer.

* * *

I was broken from my thoughts when the door slammed open and Ronald came barging in, flopping down on the seat next to Holly without even asking.

"Do you need something Weasley?" growled Holly, her displeasure at the redheads presence clear in her tone.

Unfortunately, Ron was to dim to notice her displeasure.

"Hmm? Oh yes," said Ron, "I guess I can forgive you."

Holly and Hermione both blinked in confusion while I facepalmed. I think I know where this is going.

"I wasn't aware that I'd done anything to warrant forgiveness," said Holly in a voice colder than a Greengrass dealing with a Malfoy.

"Oh don't worry about it," said Ron, apparently not noticing the danger he was putting himself in, "You realized that you were wrong so there's no need to hold a grudge and we can be friends again."

"What in the world are you talking about Weasley?" asked Holly, now looking more confused than annoyed, "We've never been friends."

"Only because that slimy snake bewitched you," said Ron, "But now you've dropped him like you should, we can be friends."

Holly and Hermione stared at the redhead for a moment as I banged my head against the bars of my cage.

"Ronald…" started Holly, before the door opened to allow a red faced and giggling Ginny and Luna into the compartment.

I eyed the two, wondering what had happened to make them look so ruffled, before a new memory surfaced and I smiled. Nice to see that some more old relationships were coming back. At the sight of Ron sat in our compartment, the two girls froze.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sitting with my friends," said Ron, "Now buzz off and take Loony with you."

Holly cleared her throat and glared at Ron.

"Sit down girls," she said, "And you Ronald, get out."

"Wha...but..," started the redhead.

"Shut it," snapped Holly, glaring at the redhead, "Get this through your head, Ronald Weasley. I don't like you. You are loud, arrogant and annoying. We are not friends and we never will be. Now GET OUT!"

She grabbed Ron by the collar and literally threw him out into the corridor. Everyone stared at her as she sat down with a huff.

"Impressive," I said, "I haven't seen you get that mad in a while."

"Oh shut up," mumbled Holly, reaching over to undo the latch of the cage, "Come here, I need a hug."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked as I transformed back to human and wrapped my arms around Holly.

"Idiot," mumbled the girl as she buried her head in my chest.

"Was that an Animagus transformation?" asked Hermione, looking interested.

"Yep, we both learnt over the holidays," I said, "Its not actually all that difficult if you use the Potion method."

"Really?" asked Hermione, looking interested.

"I can ask Sirius for a book on it if you want," I said.

"Please."

I nodded and turned my gaze on Ginny and Luna, who were sitting incredibly close together with their hands nearly touching. I gave a knowing grin.

"So, where did you two disappear to?"

Ginny blushed brightly, while Luna answered as bluntly as ever.

"Ginny wanted to talk to me about her feelings and we ended up kissing," she said.

Ginny squeaked and buried her face in her hands as I burst out laughing.

"Well its about damn time!" exclaimed Holly, "Now if only we could figure out a good way to get those two idiots together without locking them in a room together."

Ginny stared at us with wide eyes, although Luna looked as spacy as ever.

"Y-you knew?" she spluttered.

"Honey, everyone knew," said Holly.

Ginny whimpered and hid her face again, before Luna pulled her up, straddled her and kissed her senseless.

"Now theres no need to hide," she said.

"B-but my mother," started Ginny.

"Who cares?" asked Luna, before kissing Ginny again.

"Good point."

I turned away from the two snogging girls in favour of Hermione, who looked confused.

"Oh to hell with this," I muttered, "This isn't an Anime and I've had my fun."

"What?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"Hermione, you have a new wand, correct?" I asked.

Hermione hesitantly nodded and pulled out the focus.

"Hmm, thats Nebula Bow alright," I said.

"H-how did you know its name?" asked Hermione, looking startled.

"Because I've seen you using it more times than I can remember," I said.

"Um Leo, is this a good idea?" asked Holly.

"Probably not, but I really can't be bothered to wait for a life or death situation or an old student to show up," I said, "Look…"

Before I could finish the statement, the train suddenly braked, tossing Ginny and Luna across the compartment to land on an empty seat and the lamps went out, throwing us into darkness.

"What the hell?" gasped Holly, "Whats going on?"

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione, "Luna, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?" asked Ginny.

"No, the train runs on Magic," I said, drawing my wand and using my Occlumency to draw out a happy memory, "The only way it could break down is if the Runes that power it we're damaged, but if that was the case, we'd know about it. No, we've stopped for a reason."

There was a squeaking sound as Ginny cleared an area of the window to see out of.

"There's something moving out there," said Ginny, "I think people are coming aboard. . . ."

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over my legs before I could react.

"Sorry — d'you know what's going on? — Ouch — sorry —"

"Hullo, Neville," I said, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to his feet.

"Leo? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea, sit down," I said, "Not there, Lucys on that seat."

Neville swallowed and carefully stepped back from the Nemean Lioness and her claws that could make short work of solid steel.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," said Hermione, heading to the door and lighting her wand.

It was then that I noticed that the window was starting to freeze over.

"Wait..!" I said.

To late. Hermione had already opened the door to reveal the towering form of a Dementor, illuminated in Hermione's wand light. Once again I have to state that seeing it on screen is absolutely nothing like seeing it in person. It was massive, looming over Hermione with its head nearly brushing the ceiling, covered in a black cloak. At least, thats what it looked like to the others. To my eyes, blessed by Death as they were, the Dementor appeared as a rotting covered in pale white fire, with orbs of ghostly flame where its eyes should have been. Its body was covered in the remnants of a uniform and its face was twisted in a rictus of tormented agony. To make matters worse, I recognized the uniform. It was the Military uniform worn by the Atlantean Army back during the time of the Silver Millennium.

"Gods…"I whispered, staring at the horrifying sight, all thoughts of pulling off a Patronus gone from my mind.

Then, the thing enhailed. To the others, it was a long, rattling sound, but to me, it was a scream of anguish that had me scrabbling at my ears in pain, even as it drew the happiness from me and brought to mind my worst moments from all three lives. My Grandfather's funeral, seeing the Earth Queen, my mother, laying on her deathbed as life left her, fighting Voldemort in the forest and seeing Holly nearly killed, seeing Harlequin covered in blood and hearing that she was with child…

I felt my eyes roll in my head as the darkness drew me down as the memories flashed through my mind, more and more horrible memories, made worse by that horrible scream. I wanted it to end. Please Gods let it end!

BANG!

I jerked at the sound, snapping out of the Dementors effects as a black shape leaped at the Dementor and drove a blade through its heart. It gave a scream, even more horrible than the previous one, that shattered the windows in the carriage and imploded, becoming nothing more than a cloud of dust as its killer slowly straightened, resting his weapon on his shoulder.

"The, ruddy monsters," he growled, "None of us are hiding Peter Pettigrew under our cloaks."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a wand, conjuring a Patronus with a flick of his wrist that shot off before I could get a good look at it, no doubt to chase off the remaining Dementors.

"Are you kids OK?" asked the man, sticking his head into the compartment.

He was tall and well built, with shoulder length, light brown hair that was already beginning to grey, despite his relative young age and intense, yellow eyes that held a calculated look to them. He had what looked like a trio of claw scars on his cheek and the beginnings of a rough beard. His clothing consisted of a battered looking leather hat, a tattered leather duster with a shoulder cape, a dark green shirt and black trousers. Over his coat, he wore and equally tattered cloak with a red inside. Stuck into his belt was a bulky looking pistol that was covered in faintly runes, while a staff that could be folded was strapped to the back of his belt. In his hand, he held a curved sword made of a gleaming silvery metal.

As he did, my eyes widened in recognition. He was a lot younger, but there was no doubt that I was looking at another member of the Silver Millennium reborn. However, while the Senshi and Knights possessed incredible magical powers and were widely respected, this old geezer was respected for an entirely different reason. He didn't have magic, or rather, didn't use it, and yet was able to hunt some of the most dangerous monsters that did and do call the Earth, and other planets for that matter, there home. He was the founder, leader and single greatest member of the Hunters Guild, as well as the man who taught many of the Royal Children of every planet how to fight, the Knights and Senshi included.

"O-old man?" I stuttered.

"Eh? What was that?" he growled, turning his intense, yellow eyes on me, "Who are you callin' an old man, damned brat."

Holly and Ginny both gasped as they recognized him, while Hermione stared at our savior with muted recognition in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Remus Lupin, your DADA teacher this year," he said, "But if you want to know who I was, and I know that you lot recognize me, I'm the Hunter Gehrman."

Hermione gave a startled gasp as recognition appeared in her eyes.

"And then there was six," I said with a grin.

 **And thats the end. I hope you liked the first entry into Book Four. Before I sign off, a few points.**

 **Following my Omake in HBE, someone left me a review saying that they want to see them actually appear, so I decided that I'd have a few other members of the Silver Millennium appear as minor characters, like having Lupin appear as my favorite and most annoying boss to date (With the exception of that annoying spider Rom), The First Hunter Gehrman! I originally planned for him to be Artorias, but I started writing him as Gehrman and I instantly fell in love with the idea.**

 **I had someone else ask about pairings, so heres a list.**

 **Leo/Holly**

 **Hermione/Percy**

 **Ginny/Luna**

 **Senshi/corresponding Kings of Heaven (I don't know if that appeared in the original, but I'm using SMC where they were in love)**

 **Sailor Moon/Endymion(Usagi/Mamoru)**

 **Others TBC.**

 **Hope that clears it up. That said, romance isn't really a focus here and I'm not very good at writing it.**

 **With that out of the way, please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we're back for more! Nothing to say here, so lets dive straight in**

Chapter 2

After Lupin/Gehrman provided the push Hermione needed, given us some chocolate and repaired the windows, we were left in silence as the not-so-old Geezer headed up the train to check on the other students. No one really felt like talking after that, even after the rejuvenating effects of the chocolate. Thanks to our past lives, we all had memories that were less than pleasant, combined with the fact that some of us had experienced some pretty scaring things in this life to. Holly and Luna had both had their mothers die in front of them after all. That said, we were all made of sterner stuff than that and were able to shake off the effects of the Dementors Aura with a bit of help from some chocolate. Shortly after Lupin had left, Neville had done so as well, saying that he wanted to check on the younger students he had been sitting with before coming to find us.

Eventually though, the silence became too much and someone broke it.

"Are you OK Leo?" asked Holly, "That thing seemed to affect you really badly."

I shuddered at the reminder.

"It wasn't so much the Dementors Aura," I said, "Because of who my Father is, I can perceive spirits differently to normal people."

I caught our non-demigod friends looks.

"My Father isnt Lucius Malfoy," I said, "Hes Thanatos, the Greek God of Death."

The benefit of being people who actually taught Gods is that you don't need to convince people that said gods are real.

"That explains a lot," muttered Hermione.

"Shut up," I grumbled, "Anyway, my 'gift' allowed me to see that thing for what it truly was."

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"It...wasn't pleasant."

My friends looked at one another, before Holly tugged my arms out of the way and plunked herself into my lap, hugging me comfortingly.

"Tell us," she said.

I swallowed.

"It was the soul of one of the People," I said, "I don't know how, but somehow it had been twisted into a monster. I could see its suffering and that scream…"

"B-but how is something like that possible?" gasped Ginny.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," I said, looking up with steely eyes, "And when I do, I'm going to tear them apart and drag them to the Fields of Punishment myself!"

My fellow Knights nodded in agreement, the same resolution appearing in their own eyes.

"Luna?" I asked.

She nodded and placed a hand on her bracelet, which glowed yellow and transformed into a golden crystal ball.

" **SINGULARITY EYE ONLINE."**

The blonde closed her eyes and placed a hand over the orb, which began to pulse. After a few moments, the pulsing stopped and Luna slumped slightly.

"Sorry Captain, but I can't see anything but darkness," she said.

"That was probably a good answer," I said, "They certainly seem like something the Darkness would come up with."

The others nodded in agreement as Luna deactivated her Device.

"So Hermione," started Holly with a grin, "Now that there's no longer any 'rivalry' between Jupiter and Venus, when can we expect you and Percy to hook up?"

Hermione immediately went bright red.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?" she stuttered, "I-I don't like Percy! I-I don't even know him!"

"Hermione, there is very little difference between how we were and how we are," I said, "Trust me on that."

Hermione looked away with a huff, blushing bright red.

"I don't like that idiot," she said.

The rest of us looked at one another and burst out laughing, chasing away the last of the darkness brought on by the Dementor.

* * *

The remainder of the trip passed by quickly, with the five of us reminiscing over past victories and good times and before we knew it, we arrived at Hogsmead Station, where the normal crush erupted outside the compartment. As usual, we wait for a few moments until the crush died down some, before heading out ourselves. We stepped out into the freezing platform, conjuring barriers to keep the rain from hitting us. We exchanged a few words of welcome with Hagrid, before heading over to the carriages, sparing a quick greeting to the complaining Thestrals who apparently didn't appreciate being out in this monsoon. The trip up to the school was mostly fairly normal, but the two Dementors stood on either side of the gate certainly dampened our spirits, as did the downpour we had to reenter, which was so hard that even our rain deflecting shields and Holly keeping the water at bay with her magic wasn't quite enough to keep us from getting wet.

"Gods, who pissed of Zeus this time?" I grumbled, ignoring the rumble of thunder that erupted overhead as we passed through the doors.

"You fainted, Black?" drawled a very familiar and annoying voice, "Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

I sighed in exasperation. Draco had been quite last year thanks to Mother having her and Lucius marriage dissolved and the many issues the Malfoys had as a result of their sudden lack of access to the Black Vault, minor as it was, but it appeared that they had got back on their feet and the little idiot had regained some of his bluster.

Draco elbowed past Hermione to block my way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Draco, please don't," I said, a look of warning in my eyes, "I don't feel particularly well and I have a headache. If you really must be a brat, kindly wait until tomorrow. And as it happens, no I didn't faint. However, it looks like you had a little accident."

I pointed at the wet patch on the front of the blonds robes. Draco went bright red as my friends all laughed at his expense.

"Why you little…" started Draco.

"Is there a problem?" said a gruff voice.

The Geezer had just got out of the next carriage. Malfoy gave the new Professor an insolent stare, which took in the patches and general tattieness of his clothes and the dilapidated suitcase.

"Oh, no — er — Professor," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

"Fricken idiots," I grumbled, leading the way up the stairs and into the Enterence Hall.

"There gonna be a problem this year," said Ginny.

"Sos your brother," said Luna sagely.

"Great," grumbled Holly, "Just what we need."

The door into the Great Hall stood open on our right and what the crowd was heading for, all eager for the warmth and good food that awaited them inside. We were about to enter the hall, when Mcgonagall called out.

"Black! Granger! I want to see you both!"

We turned, eyebrows raised as the head of Gryffindor made her way over to us through the crowd.

"OK professor," said Hermione, "But why do you need to see Leo?"

"Professor Flitwick was informed that you were taken ill on the train," she said, "We just want to make sure your OK and since my office is closer we felt it would be best to do it there."

"Alright," I said, nodding in understanding.

"I don't think this'll take long," I said to Holly, "Save me a seat, K?"

Holly nodded and gave me a quick kiss, before Professor McGonagall ushered Hermione and I away from the chattering crowd and up to her office. Once we arrived Professor McGonagall motioned for us to sit down, before she settled herself behind her desk.

"How are you feeling Mr Black?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, "A bit of chocolate and time with good friends is the best cure for Dementor exposure."

"Remarkably astute Mr Black," said Madam Pomfrey as she came bustling into the room, "And very correct as well. You may have a future as a Mediwizard if you so desire."

I shrugged.

"Eh, I think I'll probably be taking over from Sirius," I said, "But that is something to consider."

Pomfrey hmmed and clicked her tongue as she waved her wand over me.

"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back my hair and feeling his forehead, "I doubt you'll be the last one who collapses. Remarkable recovery time though. Most would still be clammy after an experience like that."

"I'm stronger than I look," I said

"I'll bet," mumbled Pomfrey, "But then again, it wasn't the Aura that made you collapse, was it?"

My eyes shot up to meet hers and she winked, shifting her collar to show a familiar leather twine with clay beads. Of course shes a Half-Blood, why am I even surprised?

"What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply, completely missing the silent exchange, "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"No need," said Pomfrey, "He's perfectly fine. Doesn't even need any chocolate, although I would recommend that you eat something with chocolate in it at the feast."

"Alright," I said.

"Yes, well, better safe than sorry," said Mcgonagall.

"Indeed," said Pomfrey, packing up and leaving.

"Would you mind waiting outside for a moment Mr Black?" asked McGonagall., "I need to have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

I nodded and vacated the room where I found Pomfrey stood just outside the door.

"Are you sure you're OK Leo?" she asked, "I know you have the Eyes of Death as a Blessing and I can't imagine that they made seeing those things any more pleasant than for the rest of us."

"You got that right," I said, "I could see the Soul that was used to make it, hear its screams...I'm actually quite surprised my eardrums are still intact."

Pomfrey looked shocked.

"Wait, you mean those monsters were made with Human souls?" she gasped, looking sickened.

"Yes," I said shortly, trying to suppress a shudder.

"I can certainly see why you were affected as badly as you were," she said, "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

I nodded and she began to leave.

"Wait!" I said.

Pomfrey paused.

"Who's cabin?" I asked.

"Can't you guess?" she asked, "I'm a Daughter of Apollo."

"Right, stupid question," I muttered.

She smiled and nodded, before vanishing around the corner. I had to wait only a few more minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something and tucking what had to be the Time Turner into her robes, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick was carrying the Sorting Hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

"Eh, I don't mind," I said, "See you later."

Hermione nodded and split off, heading to the Gryffindor table where she sat next to Minako, who immediately glomped her and started chattering. Apparently the two had become good friends over the years, no doubt due to subconsciously recognizing one another and now actively doing so.

I turned away and headed over to Ravenclaw, taking the seat next to Holly, who was looking impatiently at her empty plate. Fortunately for the many hungry bellies in the hall, Dumbledore didn't waist any time standing to make his speech. After the expected warnings about the Dementors and introducing Lupin (who got a number of curious whispers about the weapons he was still wearing) and Hagrid as the new teachers, he shut up and sat down, allowing the food to appear. A quick check revealed that it was clean of anything nasty and we dug into the delicious, if greasy food.

* * *

Once the feast was over, we all started trooping upstairs to the common rooms, stopping to answer the riddle, before sharing a goodnight kiss with Holly and separating to our own dorms. I flopped down on my four poster with a sigh. Not long now and we could get the hell out of here. Still, might as well make the most of it.

 **And thats the end of that. Nothing much has happened yet, but I do have some interesting plans for this one.**

 **Pomfrey being a Demigod was pretty much a case of 'cool idea, lets roll with it' and won't have any real bearing on the plot.**

 **Ah, teasing Hermione, such fun!**

 **Time to sign off, leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we are back. Before we begin, I can't remember if I stated what classes Leo and Holly were going to take and can't find it in the stories, so if I did and screw up, let me know. For now though, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When Holly, Luna and I entered the Great Hall the next morning, it was to see my idiot brother entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"What kind of an idiot antagonizes someone who can literally bury them if he so chooses?" I grumbled, "If Mum so wanted, she could get the DMLE in about all of Malfoys illegal dealings."

"Why hasn't she?" asked Holly.

"Because shes a Slytherin," I said, "A real one that is. She knows that shes got Malfoy over a barrel if she needs it, so she'll keep the cards close to her chest until she needs them."

"Makes sense," said Holly, "Never know when you need a crooked politician in your pocket."

At that moment, Flitwick came down the table, handing out schedule.

"Hmm, We've got a free slot first, thats nice," I said, "Then Runes and finally, CoMC in the afternoon. Looks like a pleasant day."

"Really?" asked Hermione as she plonked herself down next to Holly with her timetable in hand, "I've got a full day."

"Hermione," said Holly, frowning as she looked over Hermione's shoulder, "they've messed up your schedule. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Holly, sounding concerned, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And look — underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. Hermione, this is insane!"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then —"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But —"

"Oh, Holly, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" said Hermione. "Its sweet of you to worry, but I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"A Time Turner," I said, "Thats the only way."

I caught Hermiones shocked look.

"Pureblood remember?" I said, "I won't stand in your way on this since I know it would be a waste of time, but remember to be careful. Living more than 24 hour days can do a LOT of damage. You need to make sure you occasionally use it to get some extra sleep or you'll burn out by Christmas."

"But I'm only supposed to use it for lessons!" protested Hermione.

"Hermione, if you end up in the hospital wing because of this, I won't hesitate to smash that thing," I said, putting every bit of seriousness I could into my tone, "I do not want to see my friend is a hospital bed from overstress and lack of sleep. Use it to get some extra rest when you need it, thats an Order!"

"I...OK," she said, "I understand Captain."

"Good. Now, eat up. You've not got long before lessons start."

Hermione did as she was told, looking a little sullen.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Holly after our friend left for her first lesson.

"Yes, it was," I said, "If I hadn't put my foot down, you know she would have ended up in the hospital. I don't like pulling rank like that, but sometimes there's no choice."

I sighed.

"I'll apologize later," I said, "For now, lets go find something to do."

Holly nodded and we headed off up to the Common Room.

* * *

An hour later, we made our way down to the sixth floor where we found a small number of people waiting for the class, including Daphne.

"Hey Daph, long time no see," I said.

"Hey strangers," said the Ice Queen with a smile, "How are you?"

"We're well," I said, "Sorry we haven't hung out very much, but things have been happening."

"No problem," said Daphne, "I'm looking forwards to spending this class with you."

I nodded, before turning to Hermione as she seemed to pop into existence.

"How's your day going?" I asked.

"Great," said a beaming Hermione, "This is all so fascinating!"

"I'm sure," I said, "Hey Hermione, I'm sorry about this morning."

"Its fine," she said, "You're just doing your job and looking out for us all."

I nodded and turned to the door as it opened and a head of black hair poked out.

"Come in," said the Professor.

We did as we were told, taking seats at the large tables that were scattered around the room. Daphne, Holly, Hermione and I grabbed one in the middle as Professor Babbling hopped up on her desk. She was a very young woman, especially for a teacher, likely only a few years older than the Seventh Years, but since she'd managed to attain her Runes mastery at 14, she was more than qualified to teach. She had long, shiny black hair, intelligent, dark blue eyes, full lips and an equally full figure that resulted in her being the subject of many teenage students fantasies, alongside Vector and Sinistra. In other words, she hit all the targets to be a cliche Fanfic version of her.

"Hello class," said the teacher, "My name is Bathsheda Babbling and before we get started with the fun stuff, I need to give a warning. Runes can be extremely dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. As such, until I give you permission, you are forbidden from experimentation, both in class and outside of class. If I find out you have, I won't hesitate to kick you out and not allow you back. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," said the class.

"Good, now lets get started!"

Warning given, Babbling started the class by introducing us to the most basic set of Runes we'd be using, Elder Futhark, before setting us of with some worksheets on the language. Once that was done, she showed us a very basic Ruinc Cluster, which happened to be the cluster Rune Masters used when experimenting to protect them from explosions. It created a sealed off space that would suppress explosions and keep them from expanding out. It was a surprise when the bell went, so interesting was the lesson that the hour seemed to fly.

"Alright class, next time you will start attempting to build this cluster yourselves," said Babbling as we packed up, "Remember, until you master it, no experimentation."

There was a general rumble of consensus as we filed out and headed for lunch.

* * *

After lunch was over, we all headed outside and headed down towards Hagrids Hut where a small crowd was already starting to form, including Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, who were already plotting by the looks of it.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees with the class at his heels and five minutes later, we found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it —make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of my idiot brother.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated, holding up his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope.

Other people took theirs out too; some had used belts to bind them shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips. I took out my own copy, which lay in my arms like a docile cat, purring happily as I scratched its cover. Hollys was acting much the same.

"You just need to stroke it," I said, "If you treat it like a pet, it quickly warms up to you and acts like this."

"Exactly Leo, 5 points to Ravenclaw!" said Hagrid.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Holly quietly.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an' — an' — now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on . . ."

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly, "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

"Draco, if you don't shut up, I'll do it for you," I said, "And pay attention. This lesson could well be dangerous if you don't."

Draco sneered at me.

"Careful, Black, there's a dementor behind you —"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen gorgeous Hippogriffs, half horse half eagle creatures. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood.

Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them, "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

"You can say that again," I said.

And they truly were. Its nice to say that seeing them in person is totally different than seeing them on a screen in a positive sense for once, but it is once again appropriate. The creatures were magnificent, with a healthy shine to their coats and feathers, perfectly curved talons, razor sharp beaks and gleaming eyes. It was easy to see where there pride came from and I found that I couldn't argue with it at all.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer —"

No one seemed to want to, but Holly, Hermione and I approached the fence easily, Holly and Hermione both eyeing the gorgeous creatures with interest and the Hippogriffs looked right back. I could see the sharp intelligence in those orange eyes and knew that they were perfectly capable of understanding human speech.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

I shot a glare over my shoulder at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, who weren't listening, instead they were talking in an undertone. I'd have to make sure Draco didn't do something really stupid.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right — who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even I had a few misgivings and my Familiar was a Nieman Lioness. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Hermione of all people.

"Good girl, Hermione!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy, now, Hermione," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink. . . . Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much. . . ."

Hermione slowly approached the Hippogriff, looking completely at ease as she met the creatures eyes without even blinking. She bowed deeply and waited. There was a moment where it looked like Buckbeak wasn't going to bow back, before it bent its knees and sank into what was, unmistakable, a bow. Hermione smiled and approached Buckbeak, petting his beak and feathers.

"Righ' then, Hermione," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

"What?"

Before Hermione could react, Hagrid picked her up and dropped her onto the Hippogriffs back and slapped its rump, sending him galloping across the field and into the sky.

"Er, isnt Hermione scared of hights?" asked Holly.

"Yeah, but Harmony wasn't," I said, "I wonder which one will win out?"

It didn't take long to find out as the Hippogriff came swooping back down out of the sky with a whooping Hermione on his back.

"Harmony," Holly and I said together.

"Well she wouldn't be much of a Wind Mage if she was scared of heights," I said.

Buckbeak came galloping to a stop near the fence and Hermione hopped of, a mile wide smile on her face.

"Excellent work Hermione!" said Hagrid.

My smile was wiped off my face when Draco barged past me.

"Yeah, if a Mudblood could do it, anyone can," he said, "I bet you're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute."

"Accio Malfoy!" I shouted, whipping out my wand as the, understandably pissed, Hippogriff reared up.

Unfortunately, I was a tad too late and Malfoy received a deep cut across the face that just missed his eye and immediately began bleeding profusely.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Oh be quite you big baby," I snapped, "You're not going to die from a cut like that. Hagrid, can you take up up to the Hospital Wing?"

"R-right, I got this," said the big man, scooping Draco into his arms and taking off towards the castle.

"And let that be a lesson to you lot," I said, "Always listen to what the teacher says. It could well save your neck."

The shocked class let out a rumble of agreement as it slowly broke up and began to file away, talking quietly.

 **And thats another one done. How the bloody hell did I do that? Anyway, I hope you liked the Runes lesson. I think it worked quite nicely.**

 **I think Leos scolding of Hermione was rather reasonable since he knows exactly what using that things going to do to her, so he basically headed it off at the pass to get her to keep healthy. Plus, the benefits of being a Captain to loyal Knights.**

 **If your wondering about the changes in Hagrids speech pattens, I took some parts directly from the books, but I didnt want to give myself a headache trying to mimic it for my own dialog.**

 **Hermione isnt scared of heights in this world because what Wind mage would be? I thought I'd do something a bit different with the Buckbeak scene, but Malfoy still got hurt. Still, at least he can't play the cripple and this might teach him some humility. Yeah, when pigs fly!**

 **Anyway, thats over and I need to sign off. Leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we're back with yet more of this awesome tale! Now I've suitably boosted my own ego, I need to provide a quick warning. This chapter has gore and some possibly scaring scenes. Reader's discretion is advised Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Draco wasn't missing from class for long, maybe because its hard to face a gash across the face than one to the arm, but he still came swaggering in in a manner that he probably thought was like a conquering hero but actually just made it look like he'd wet himself with a bandage wrapped around his face.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson, "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace.

"Really?" I asked, before reaching across from where I was sat behind him and undid the bandage, causing it to flutter to the ground, revealing nothing more than a slightly red line where the cut had been, "Because I know for a fact that Pomfrey can heal a cut like that in less than a minute."

Draco seethed as the non-slytherins and some of the neutrals cracked up at his misfortune.

* * *

However, Draco was small fry in comparison to what most people were talking about. No, everyone was talking about Lupin's classes. Apparently I had been paying less attention than I thought because the reincarnated Hunter was quite famous. The main thing that was different was that in this timeline, Lupin wasn't a werewolf. He'd still been attacked by Greyback, but even as a child he'd been an absolute badass and managed to send the werewolf packing with one eye missing, a broken leg and a mouthful of broken teeth. He'd still been friends with the Marauders and even became an Animagus, his form being a massive Direwolf. In the years since he had left school, he had become a Hunter known for being able to take down some of the most dangerous monsters in the world without even flinching. So yeah, everyone was waiting eagerly for his lessons.

Speaking of, our first lesson with Lupin rolled around and we arrived in the classroom to find it empty but for a large doll sat on a chair in the corner. We all sat down and got out our supplies, before settling in to wait.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Holly, looking around warily.

Hermione was doing the same and I couldn't blame them. We all remembered our lessons with the geezer and they always started with… I reacted as my instincts screamed at me, kicking my desk up, just in time to catch the point of a massive scythe before it removed my head from my shoulders, before I whipped out my wand and countered with a Cutting Curse. To my utter lack of surprise, Lupin easily evaded my attack, although I did manage to nick his hat.

"Humph, not bad brat," he growled, "The same with you two ladies."

That was directed at Holly and Hermione who were pointing their wands at the back of his head, the tips glowing an ominous shade of red and yellow respectively.

"Was that really necessary old man?" I asked, earning myself a scythe handle to the back of the head as Lupin spun the weapon and sheathed it.

"Who you callin old, little brat?"

"What the bloody hell was that?" demanded Ron, who was staring at the four of us, wide eyed, as was the rest of the class.

"Just makin sure this lot are keeping on there toes," grunted Lupin, "Anyway, put away your books. You won't be needin them today."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted Lockhart and his pixies.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led us along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing we saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away, paled and vanished through the wall with a wail of terror. Lupin just grunted and ignored the Poltergeist as the class erupted into whispers.

He led us down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing aside.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as we filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape spoke up.

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this," he said coldly.

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel.

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet.

"Thank you Severus, I'll keep that in mind," said Lupin, "However, I'd rather let the brat show me what he can to himself."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes.

As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. I however was just curious. I had to wonder what forms the Boggart would take for us.

Lupin called Neville up, who looked scared out of his wits, and talked him through the process. Two minutes later we got to see Snape in a dress and Lupin started calling us up one at a time as the Boggart turned into a number of different scary things, including a Mummy, a Banshee, Jason Vorhees, a Xenomorph, Freddy Krueger and Mayuri Kurotsuchi from Bleach. Who let these kids watch slasher movies? Then, it was Hermione's turn. She stepped forwards, looking understandably nervous.

The Boggart, which was Mayuri being stomped on by Nemu, immediately transformed. Its new form made everyone recoil and for good reason. It was a stack of bloodied bodies wearing very familiar armour and uniforms, with a large, wooden cross sticking out the top with Jupiter nailed to it, her stomach opened to allow her guts to spill out. Hermione paled.

"R-riddikulus!" she gasped.

There was a pop and the bodies were replaced by a small grassy hill with a tree replacing the cross. Hermione stumbled back to the group, many of whom were staring at her in shock and horror. I caught her as she stumbled and she wrapped her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder as I tried to comfort her. Holly looked worried, but it was her turn, so she stepped up. Lupin looked like he was going to step in, but refrained. The Boggart focused on Holly and transformed. Its new form was a young woman with short, blue hair, blue eyes and wearing a modified sailor uniform and a golden tiara. It was Sailor Mercury, but I had never seen that look of utter disdain on the Senshi strategist before and I hope to god that I never do again. It looked so unnatural I'm not surprised that Holly took a step back in horror.

"Forgive you?" sneered Mercury in a pretty good approximation of the Senshis voice, although there was a tinny quality to it like a bad recording, "Why would I ever forgive a traitor like you?"

Holly gasped, tears welling up in her eyes, before she managed to hit it with a Riddikulus, which caused her skirt to be blown up, revealing a pair of rather racy panties for a princess. I made a mental note to never mention this again, especially not around Mercury. I like my testicals where they are thanks. I caught Holly as she threw herself into my other arm and joined Hermione in soaking my shirt.

"Your up Brat," said Lupin.

"Nev, could you..?" I asked, indicating to the two girls.

Neville nodded and took my place as I stepped up to face the Boggart. I was a little apprehensive. Considering what Holly and Hermione had got, just what would it turn into for me? I found out a moment later when the creature changed shape and I felt my insides freeze. It was me in full armour with my spear in hand, but something was different. For starters, my eyes were glowing a dark, bloody red that matched the dried blood on the point of my spear, while my body seemed to be giving off a dark aura. My doubles face was twisted into a look of dark delight as it stared down at the body at its feet. It was Holly, also in her armour, her stomach cut open.

Then next thing I knew, my wand had transformed into its staff form and the Boggart was stabbed multiple times with Regulus Lancer. There was a horrible shriek as the magic burnt the Boggart, before it exploded, covering the entire class in thick, green slime. I stood there panting, arm still outstretched, before I felt my stomach lurch. I fell to my knees and heaved, spewing my breakfast all over the floor as my emotions overwhelmed me and tears started flowing.

I was dimly aware of Lupin dismissing the class and someone talking close to me, but I couldn't hear anything. I flinched as I felt a hand touch my face, drawing it around. I found my eyes locked onto a pair of emeralds that shone with concern. I gave a choked sob and lurched forwards, wrapping my arms around Holly and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, "I'm so sorry…"

I felt Hollys arms come up and wrap around me, gently running through my hair as she whispered in my ear. I have no idea what she was actually saying because it felt like my head had been immersed in water. My vision wavered for a moment, then, everything went black.

 **And thats the end of that chapter. Yeahhh, not pleasant, but appropriate.**

 **Hermiones fear is simply seeing her friends and family dead, mainly because I wasn't sure what else I could use. Hollys is her sister not forgiving her for the way they parted before everything went to hell in a handbasket and Leos is being corrupted by the Darkness. Hopefully the chapters will stop being quite so unpleasant.**

 **Anyway, now thats out of the way, please leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we are back. Nothing to really say here, so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The next time I opened my eyes it was to find myself staring up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing with a pounding head, a sore throat and the taste of vomit in my mouth.

"What happened?" I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my forehead.

"You went into shock," said Pomfrey as she approached my bed, "I don't know what that thing turned into, but I've heard the rumors."

I swallowed as the memory of the horrifying sight of the Darkness corrupted Leonus returned.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "It...wasn't pleasant."

"You threw up, went into shock and were nearly crying liquid magic your Core was so unstable," said Pomfrey dryly.

"That...doesn't sound good," I said.

"Its not."

Pomfrey started waving her wand over me, clucking to herself as she did.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only a couple of hours," said Pomfrey, "Miss Potter was here for most of it, but Dumbledore asked her to come to his office."

My eyes widened, before I scowled.

"That doesn't sound good," I said, "Sirius told us to make sure that he wasn't alone with Holly after everything that's happened between them."

"And thats why I Flooed Lord Black immediately after she left," said Pomfrey, "I also informed Filius since Albus seems to have a bad habit of forgetting that he needs the Head of House in the room for such meetings at the very least."

I stared at her for a moment, before I burst out laughing.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Not only do you know the best way to take me apart, but you're also vindictive and evil. Thats going to catch Dumbledore out like nothing else."

Pomfrey gave an evil grin, before nodding.

"Well, you're fine," she said, "Your magics calmed down and you seem to be perfectly fine. Your free to go."

"Thanks Doc," I said, hopping out of bed and moving behind a screen to change back into my uniform from the PJs I'd been changed into.

"Just make sure you come back if you have trouble with your casting," called Pomfrey as I left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

I ignored the looks I was getting from the few students I passed on my way down the hall. It wasn't completely unexpected considering what the Boggart had turned into and my reaction to the whole thing and I didn't care enough to give the idiots the time of day. I rounded a corner and walked smack into someone much smaller and softer than me, nearly sending them to the ground had I not caught them.

"Hello Holly," I said, setting the girl on her feet.

"Leo, your up!" she exclaimed.

"I am indeed," I said, "How was your trip to the Headmasters office?"

Holly scowled.

"As to be expected," she growled, "He wanted to know who the person my Boggart turned into was and even tried to use Legilimency on me!"

"I can't imagine that ended well for him," I said.

"Nope, especially not when Sirius and Professor Flitwick walked in just as I started yelling at him. He tried to brush it off as usual and even tried to have Sirius hand my Guardianship back to him with his disappointed Grandfather act."

"Let me guess, Sirius and Flitwick are still yelling at him."

"Yep."

* * *

By this time we had reached the Great Hall and sat down for lunch, still chortling at Dumbledores misfortune. That distraction proved to be a grave mistake that nearly cost Holly her life. Lunch went as normal and before long we were on our way to our next lesson. However, as we made our way up the Grand Staircase, I noticed that Holly didn't look well.

"Are you OK?" I asked as she stumbled slightly, panting.

"Y-yeah," she said in a very weak voice.

I took a good look at her and saw that her skin had gone a very unhealthy shade of grey and she seemed to be sweating profusely.

"No your not," I said, "I can see that from here."

"I-its just something I ate," she protested, "I'll be f-f-fin…"

However, she was cut off as she heaved and vomited. I immediately knew something was very, very wrong as the puddle of puke was pink with blood. I immediately scooped her up into my arms and took off in the direction of the hospital wing, ignoring Hollys weak protests and the blood she kept coughing up.

"MADAM POMFREY!" I shouted as I burst into the Wing for the second time in as many hours.

"Back alrea…" she started as she emerged from her office, before she spotted Holly as I lay her on the nearest bed, "MOVE!"

She shoved me aside and started waving her wand over her, vanishing the blood and vomit and starting her scans in one movement. After a few moments, she paled and ran for her office, returning with a bottle of potion and a canteen.

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked.

"An allergic reaction," said Pomfrey, "Someone's fed her Amortentia."

I froze.

"I'm sorry, did you just say someone's fed my girlfriend love potion?" I said, my voice calm despite the rolling fury in my chest.

"Yes, and shes having an allergic reaction to it," said Pomfrey as she started administering the potion that I recognized as a Cleansing potion, "Its very rare, but some people are allergic to mind altering potions like Love potions, apperthy draughts and the like. Usually those people are the descendants of Half-bloods or have Creature Blood in them. The reaction is always very violent and can be fatal without immediate treatment. Your lucky you got her here as quick as you did."

The fury in my chest erupted and my magic surged, creating a glowing aura and localised tornado around me. Pomfrey completely ignored my show of power in favor of continuing the treatment.

"Please tell me we can find out what dead man walking did this?" I snarled.

"We can, however, I would suggest that you calm down," said Pomfrey, shooting me a glare, "Love potion use without consent is a crime punishable with at least 5 years in Azkaban. As Holly is a minor and the Heir to a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, that bumps the crime up to Line Theft, another 5 years. You have my word Mr Black, I will make sure that whoever does this burns."

I could see the flames burning deep in the Matrons eyes and I knew that she meant every word.

"Now, I still need to do a few more treatments to fully heal Miss Potter, but shes out of danger for now."

At that moment, the doors were blasted open and a frantic looking Sirius came running into the room with Lupin on his heels, looking immensely pissed off. Despite his tough as nails persona, the old Geezer cared deeply for all of his students. Combine that with the fact he had been friends with Hollys parents and that meant that someone was going to meet the sharp edge of his Burial Blade.

"Holly!" shouted Sirius, rushing to the now unconscious girls side, "What happened?"

Pomfrey repeated what she had told me and the two Marauders expressions immediately turned murderous.

"I'm calling the Aurors," said Sirius, "Let me know as soon as you know who the potion was keyed to. That'll give us a starting point."

Pomfrey nodded as Sirius stormed towards her office and floo, his robes billowing like Snapes in response to his barely contained fury.

Five minutes later, Amelia Bones herself came sweeping through the Floo, accompanied by Tonks and Shacklebolt, looking every bit as furious as Sirius and I.

"Whats this I hear about a Class Five restricted substance being used on a student?" she demanded.

"Hold on one moment Madam Bones," said Pomfrey as she shook a small vial that contained a sample of the black gunk that had come out of Holly after the Cleansing Potion had taken effect.

The vial glowed faintly, before she uncorked it to allow a cloud of pink smoke to emerge, which formed into letters. Ronald Weasley.

"Tonks, Shak, find that boy and bring him here," snapped Amelia, "Drag him if you have to!"

"MA'AM!" said the two Aurors, snapping a salute, before leaving the Wing.

"How is she?" asked Sirius.

"She'll be fine," said Pomfrey, "I've removed all the potion from her system and fed her some potions to start fixing the damage. She'll be unconscious for a few more hours, but there will be no permanent damage."

"Good," I growled, "Because if there was, Weasley would be in pieces and damn the consequences!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Mr Black," said Madam Bones.

The doors opened, allowing Hermione, Ginny and Luna into the Wing.

"We just heard," gasped Ginny, panting lightly since it looked like they had run the whole way, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine," I said.

"Do we know who did it?" asked Hermione.

Before I could answer, the doors opened again and Tonks and Shacklebolt entered with Ronald bound between them. He was struggling against the conjured ropes and shouting what looked like obscenities, but he had apparently been silenced. Tonks looked furious, so much so that her hair had turned red and stuck up around her head like fire and even the ever calm Shacklebolt looked murderous.

"We found these in his robes," said Shacklebolt tightly, holding out a few vials of mother-of-pearl potion and one empty one.

"Well, that makes it easy," growled Madam Bones, "Ronald Weasley, you are under arrest for possession of a class five restricted substance, as well as the poisoning of a Most Ancient and Most Noble heir, attempted line theft and attempted murder. You will be taken to the Ministry to await trial…"

Before the head of the DMLE could finish reading Ronald his rights, the door opened yet again and Dumbledore entered, eyes a twinkle.

"Ah Amelia my dear," he said, "Might I ask why you are here and why young Ronald is tied up like that?"

"He's under arrest Albus," said Madam Bones, glaring at the old man.

"Don't you think thats a little excessive?" asked the old man, twinkle increasing, "I'm sure that whatever it is is a simple misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" I growled, "He tried to poison Holly with Love Potion!"

"Not only that, but he was caught in possession of Amortentia," said Amelia, "That alone is grounds for time in Azkaban, but use on the heir of a family like the Potters is linetheft."

"Now now Amilea, I'm sure that this was a simple prank gone to far," said Dumbledore, "No harm done…"

"NO HARM DONE!?" I roared, shooting to my feet as the window next to me blew out, "ARE YOU BLIND YOU SENILE OLD FOOL?! HOLLY NEARLY DIED AS A RESULT OF THIS 'MISUNDERSTANDING'!"

"Surely you're exaggerating Leo my boy," said Dumbledore, turning his twinkly eyes on me.

I clenched my fists as I tried to suppress the desire to strangle the old goat with his own beard.

"No Albus, he is not," said Pomfrey, "Miss Potter has an allergy to mind altering potions. If Leo hadn't got her here as quickly as he did, her internal organs would have been torn apart and she would have died."

"Enough Albus," said Amelia, "Whatever you might think, Weasley is under arrest and we will be taking him. Good day."

She turned around and swept out of the Hospital Wing with her Aurors and there captive in tow.

 **And thats the end of that chapter. Yet another unplesent little outing that ended in a visit to the Hospital. Hopefully I can break this cycle or this story is really gonna depress me.**

 **So, Ron tried to potion Holly and nearly killed her in the process. The idea of an allergy to love potion actually came from Ice Prince Alchemist by 9foxgirl, an excellent HP/FMA story that I highly recommend.**

 **Dumbledores a manipulative old bastard. Nothing new there.**

 **And with that, I do believe I'm done. Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we are back with more interesting stuff which will (Hopefully) be a little less dark. Maybe. For this story, the exchange rate is £5 to a Galleon. Anyway, lets just get going.**

Chapter 6

A few days after the poisoning incident, Holly was released from the Hospital wing. Technically, she was better before then, but Pomfrey had wanted her to stay back, just in case there was still some potion lingering in her system. Cleansing potions were good, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Fortunately, Holly was let out before Halloween, so she was able to join us on our first trip to Hogsmeade. The first breakfast she attended after Rons incarceration, Fred and George came up to us and informed us that they had no idea what their brother was up to and were utterly disgusted with him. Holly simply waved off the apologies and told them that she wasn't about to hold them responsible for another's actions.

What she didn't wave off though was the Howler she received from Molly Weasley which basically called her every word for whore under the sun, accused her of being a liar, going Dark and claiming that her parents would be ashamed of her. I did not like the look on Hollys face after the letter incinerated itself and I truly did not want to be in Mollys shoes should Holly ever get her hands on the Weasley Matriarch.

* * *

However, that was a secondary concern as we all headed out to catch the carriages. Filch was stood just inside the doors checking the slips as they were handed to him and waving the students on. We had just reached the front of the line when Dumbledore popped up out of nowhere and smiled at us with his twinkle on full blast.

"Ah, Holly my girl," he said, "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I feel that it would be better if you…"

He trailed off as we walked past him without even glancing at him.

"I am talking to you Miss Potter," said the MOB, sounding rather put out at being ignored.

"And we are ignoring you headmaster," said Holly, "I have a signed form by my guardian so you have no right to stop me from going. Good day."

We left the school, leaving a stunned looking Dumbledore behind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. No, he was downright livid! These past two years everything had gone wrong, starting with his mother abandoning her duty as Lady Malfoy. It was only thanks to some quick hoop jumping on his fathers part that he didn't end up a Bastard in the eyes of the Wizarding World. To make matters worse, because of his mothers leaving, the Malfoy fortune had taken a massive hit as they could no longer access the Black Vault, leaving them only with the much smaller Malfoy Vault. Oh it was still substantial, but the lack of Black Funds meant that his father could no longer throw bribes *ahem* donations sorry, quite so freely. This meant that he had to be more careful as he couldn't afford to bribe the Minister if he did get in trouble and it also meant that he couldn't afford to pander to Dracos every whim, such as having the beast killed for nearly scaring his beautiful face!

To make matters worse, his arrogant little blood-traitor of a brother had somehow managed to undermine his proper place as the Prince of Slytherin House by turning many of the members against him. Everything that went wrong for him lately was all Blacks fault, his and that stupid bint Potter! Well, he'd show them! He'd show them what a proper Pureblood did to take revenge! Today was the perfect time as there would be no teachers in the village to see what he was going to do. The arrogant little boy cackled in what he probably thought was an evil way but just made him sound like a rejected James Bond villain.

* * *

The trip into the village didn't take long and was mostly painless, if not for the Dementors stood guard at the Gates. Still, aside from a slight chill, our carriage was moving fast enough to avoid the worst of their aura and the rest of the trip was pleasant enough.

Hogsmeade village was the sort of place that would appear on a postcard, a tiny hamlet with barely 30 houses, including the shops and pubs.

"So, where should we go first?" asked Hermione as we got out of the carriage, "I'd like to take a look in Scrivenshaft's and I hear that tomes and Scrolls has a good selection."

"I wanna go to Honeydukes!" said Holly, her eyes gleaming at the thought of all that chocolate.

I chuckled and patted Holly on the head, earning a scowl and a sharp elbow to the gut. While many students used Hogsmeade weekends for dates and I certainly liked the idea of spending a day alone with Holly in the Village, for our first trip, we had decided to stick together and explore.

"How about we take a look around," I said, "There's actually quite a bit here considering how small the village is and we'll have other chances to explore places more thoroughly."

The girls agreed with me and we headed off into the village. The shops were actually pretty well stocked and the owners were friendly, willing to share a few words with their customers. We stopped of at Honeydukes first where Holly splurged on a massive box of cauldron cakes and I bought a few large slabs to enjoy while doing homework or whatever. Hermione eyed the sugary snacks that lined the walls with disinterest, but bought a few sugar quills. Once done in the four year olds idea of heaven, we headed to the quill shop, where we all stocked up on ink, quills and parchment, before heading to Hermiones holy land, the bookshop. After an hour in there, we headed to our next destination, the pub.

There were actually a number of different drinking establishments in town, with the most frequented by the students being the Three Broomsticks due to its warm environment and busty owner, and the Hogs Head where they could perceive firewhiskey with no questions asked, as well as other illicit substances they probably shouldn't have. The other pubs tended to be the hangouts for the locals who wanted to avoid the students. That said, since we wanted to get the full experience, we headed for the Three Broomsticks for lunch and a drink of Butterbeer. It wasn't as good as Atlantean Ale, but since we weren't old enough to drink and the recipe was long lost, we'd have to make do.

* * *

Once done with lunch, we continued wandering around town, checking out the sights. It was rather interesting, especially when we reached what would have been the Shrieking Shack and found a large, Japanese style hot spring there instead. Exactly why that was built instead of a house I have no idea, but I certainly wasn't going to complain.

"How exactly do you think they pulled something like this off?" asked Hermione, looking up at the wooden front of the building.

"Magic?" said Holly, looking excited, "Who cares? Come on, lets go!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the building with an exasperated looking Hermione following behind us. Inside was lit with magical oil lamps and looked exactly as I was expecting, right down to the receptionist in a kimono behind the counter.

"Wow, how cliche," I muttered, earning myself an elbow to the gut from Holly.

"Welcome!" said the Receptionist, "There are three of you? Entry is 1 galleon each and other prices are on the wall."

We payed and were directed in opposite directions to the male and female baths. I quickly stripped, wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out into the steaming baths. To my surprise, it was actually pretty crowded. I didn't recognize all of the students as most of them were upper years, but the Weasley Twins were doing something over by the fence that separated the mens side from the womens. I decided not to go and see what they were doing since I knew that that route lead to unimaginable pain. Instead, I made my way over to where Neville was sat with his head laid back and his eyes closed.

"Yo, hows it going?" I said as I slipped into the water beside him.

"Hey Leo," mumbled Neville, "What are you doing here?"

I chuckled.

"Neville, I'm an Anime nerd, you really think I'm gonna turn down the chance to relax in an actual hotspring?"

"Point taken," he said, "I can't believe how relaxing this is…"

I just grunted in acknowledgment and sank deeper into the hot water. A moment later, the relaxed air was broken by a familiar voice.

"I've got you now Black!" roared Malfoy...from the other side of the fence.

I lifted my head as the sound of female screams echoed from the other side of the springs, followed by crys of pervert, peeper and kill him, then the sounds of said pervert getting the snot beaten out of him by angry females. A moment later, Draco came flying over the dividing fence and landed in the pool with a splash. He floated to the surface, covered in bruises and blood.

"And that, gentlemen, is why you don't try peeping on women in the hotspring," I said.

Fred and George glanced at one another and slowly stepped away from the fence.

* * *

Later, we three Third Years met back up with our younger comrades upon returning to the Castle to head to dinner. The two girls were flushed and Ginny was sporting a number of lovebites on her neck that she tried, and failed, to cover up with her robe.

"So, while we've been enjoying the village and the utterly out of place Onsen, what have you two been doing?" I asked.

"We have been engaging in everything short of full on intercorse in at least seven different broom cupboards," said Luna.

There was a moments silence as everyone stared at the blond girl and Ginnys face slowly turned the same colour as her hair.

"Er, OK…" I said slowly, "I...wasn't expecting you to be that blunt…"

"Oh, sorry," she said, "I forgot that people prefer not to talk about their sexual escapades."

Ginny made a very strange squeaking groaning sound that didn't sound like it did her throat any good and seemed to be begging the ground to open up and swallow her. Hermione and Holly both looked torn between laughing and blushing brightly while I was doing my best to suppress the laughter that was trying to escape. A moment later however, my joviality vanished in a flash as my instincts suddenly howled at me to move and my magical senses informed me that someone had just fired a very dangerous spell at us.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, shoving Holly to get her out of the line of fire.

Unfortunately, Holly had apparently also sensed it and was already moving, meaning that our legs got tangled, sending us crashing into our friends, knocking all five of us over. As we fell, I noticed a flash of gold as the time turner around Hermiones neck emerged from under her robes, as well as the bolt of sickly purple light that was rocketing towards where Hollys head had been...and where the Time Turner was currently occupying. My eyes widened as the world seemed to slow down, right before the spell hit the magical artifact.

There was a brilliant flash of light and I felt something latch onto me and yank me in an unidentifiable direction. I blinked away the spots that had filled my eyes, only to seriously wish I hadn't as I found that we were plummeting down a dark blue tunnel of swirling energy.

"What the hell is going onnnnnnn?" shreaked Holly as she grabbed onto me as tightly as she could.

"We're in a Time Warp!" shouted Luna, losing all traces of her usual airy demeanor, "Whatever that spell was must have interacted with the Time Turner and created this! Everyone, grab hold of each other and don't let go!"

We all did as we were told, trusting our resident time expert not to lead us wrong.

"Where are we going?" shouted Hermione over the swirling currents of Time.

"I don't know," replied Luna, "It could be anywhere in space and time! Theres no guarantee that we'll even end up on Earth or in our own timeline!"

"Oh thats just fucking great!" I said, "Any chance we can get back?"

"I'll sort that out when we land," said Luna, "Don't you worry, I'll get us home. For now though, I suggest you brace yourself! We're coming to the end of the Rift."

Sure enough, we could see a bright light appearing, coming closer at incredible speed.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to hurt?" grumbled Ginny.

"Probably because it is," said Luna, "Brace yourselves!"

We hit the light and the tunnel vanished to be replaced by a very familiar kitchen as we dropped from the ceiling to slam into the solid oak table with a loud crash.

"Owww, that hurt," groaned Ginny.

"Told you," said Luna, her voice slightly muffled by her girlfriends stomach, "Now where are we?"

"The Kitchen at Grimmauld Place," I said, untangling myself from Hollys legs, "But somethings wrong. Theres no way that Dobby would let this place get like this."

The kitchen looked run down, like it hadn't been used in years and had only just came into use again and the modern appliances Sirius had bought had been replaced by the old stuff he'd thrown out.

"Tempus," I said, causing the date to appear in the air, "2nd August, 1995?"

"So we've gone back in time?" asked Hermione as she and Holly untangled themselves from each other.

"No, I don't think so," I said, turning my eyes to the ceiling, "At least, not in the way your thinking."

"How so?" asked the bookworm.

"Because I can sense Weasleys magic upstairs," I said, "Along with Sirius, Tonks, Dumbledore and yours Hermione and Ginny, although its nowhere near as strong. This isnt the past. We've been blasted into an alternate timeline."

 **And thats the end. The Onsen thing was literally to add padding, but the story was feeling kinda naked without a scene like that.**

 **Draco is delusional. No change there. He'll get his comeuppance later though.**

 **Luna is...Luna. Thats just what she does.**

 **The idea of the characters ending up in an alternate timeline came from Lupine Horrors Fates Gambol story. Same idea as well since there now in the 'canon' timeline, although that has now been royally screwed up. Harry meeting Holly should be fun.**

 **Anyway, I'm done here, so its time to sign off, leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we are back. I really need to do my research before I start writing. I though the Dementor attack happened on his birthday, but it actually happens two days later. Oops. That mistake has now been corrected. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"WHAT?" shouted my female companions.

"You heard," I said, absently cleaning out an ear, "We haven't been blasted back in our timeline, but into another, completely different one."

"How different?" asked Holly.

"That is a very good question," I said, "Until we know more, I can't say, but judging from the amount of magic the kids upstairs have, I'm guessing that we are in there equivalent of what would be our sixth year."

"In 1995," said Ginny, not looking convinced.

"Ginny, timelines can be very different from what we know," said Luna, looking worried, "In this world, Holly could be a boy, you could be his fangirl and Hermione could be in love with Ronald. "

Ginny blanched at the idea and Hermione looked like she was going to be sick.

"Er, I hate to interrupt your mental bleaching, but we're about to have company," I said, turning to the door.

At that exact moment, it slammed open and I threw up a Star Barrier to block the bolt of red light that shot into the kitchen.

"Wow, that was pathetic," I said as more Stunners shot through the open door and splashed against the shield, "I think theres something wrong with your magic if thats the best you can do."

"Who the hell are you lot?" growled a grizzled and very scared man I recognized as Mad-Eye Moody, "And how did you get in here?"

As in, the Moody from the Movies. Hmm, I wonder if we're in the movie world or if thats just a coincidence like our Sirius looking like Gary Oldman…

"Whoa, before anyone starts throwing around deadly spells, can we just talk this out!" said Hermione, shoving down Ginnys hand before she could draw her Nova Blade.

"Indeed, I would like very much to know how you got in here," said a new voice as a familiar looking head of silver hair entered the room.

I noted that he looked a lot like his actor in the movies as well. Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence. Lets see if we go for three. I dropped my shield with a sigh and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, that is a very interesting story with a lot of fourth dimensional physics, parallel dimensions and people messing around with magic they really shouldn't have been."

The alternate Wizards all stared at me.

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"We're from an alternate timeline and got blasted here by a spell hitting a Time Turner."

"You honestly expect us to believe that?" growled Moody.

"Alastor," snapped Dumbledore, before turning back to me with eyes a twinkle.

I tensed slightly, expecting a Legilimency probe. To my surprise, none was forthcoming. Huh, maybe I should give this Dumbles the benefit of the doubt. Alternate timelines and all that jazz.

"What I am more interested in is how you can be within the Fidelius Charm," he said, "Although proof of your claims wouldn't go amiss."

"Thats...actually a good question," I said, suddenly aware of a great weight that was pressing down on my mind, trying to wipe the name of the house from my mind.

"Think it could be because your the Black Heir?" suggested Hermione.

"I doubt it," I said, "While that could explain why I'm immune to it, it wouldn't work with you girls."

"Actually, its me," said Luna, holding up her Eye, "I'm shielding us from the effects of the Charm. I can't hold it for long though, so you'd better convince him to give us the secret quick."

"Thats an interesting trick, Miss..?" said Dumbledore.

"Lovegood," said Luna, "And if its proof you want, will this work?"

The Singularity Eye began to glow brightly, before a two of what looked like film reels shot out of it and twisted through the air, before they started projecting images onto the walls.

"These are our timelines, viewed side by side," said Luna, her voice thrumming with power as her eyes began to blaze with silver magic and her hair began to wave around like a nest of serpents, "Aside from the obvious differences of the year we came from, there are also numerous differences. In our world, Magic has a very different source, our histories are slightly different and multiple people are different. In your world, no alternate of Leo exists."

Holly stifled a gasp and grabbed me tightly. I hid a wince as I felt her fingers dig into my arm, but let her have her moment.

"Oh, and Holly is a boy."

Holly froze, staring at Luna in shock.

"Luna, did you take a peek at this timeline before giving your little explanation earlier?" I asked in interest.

Luna just shot me a look that told me all I needed to know.

"Bloody Time Gate guardians," I grumbled good naturedly.

"A very impressive trick my girl," said Dumbledore, "However…"

"Oh for Gods sake, lets just cut this out," I grumbled, drawing my wand, "I, Leo Regulus Black, hereby swear on my magic, life and the River Styx that we are telling the truth about being from an Alternate timeline and that we mean no harm to those who do not attack us first. So mote it be!"

There was a flash of light and a rumble of thunder that made me pause.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered, before I was knocked to the floor by a staff slamming into my head.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" roared Holly, "Why did you do that?! You could have died and then Styx would have taken your Soul!"

"Across dimensions?" I asked.

"Its the Fates that watch over Oaths made on Styx and I'm pretty sure they reside in the Realm Outside of Time," said Luna.

"Ah, right, best not to do that then," I said, "Sorry Holly."

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry," I said, turning back to an amused looking Dumbledore and an annoyed looking Moody, "So, will that do?"

"I think so my boy," said Dumbledore and I had to suppress the urge to curse him, "After a vow like that, I think we can trust you. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

I felt the pressure on my mind let up and Luna let out a sigh, allowing her Eye to reenter its dormant state.

"Now, may I ask your names?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am Leo Black, as you probably gathered from my vow," I said, "My companions are the alternate versions of Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. And this…"

I dropped my hand on to Hollys shoulder.

"Is our version of your Potter Heir, Holly."

Holly shifted uncomfortably as Dumbledore and Moody's eyes zeroed in on her with interest. Dumbledores eyes locked onto her forehead, widening slightly when he saw her long faded scar.

"Interesting…" he muttered, before he shook himself, "So tell me, if you are here by accident, do you have a plan to get home?"

"Luna?"

"It will take a couple of days," she said, "I need to calculate where this dimension is in relation to our own and then calculate the magical formula. If I can get in touch with my sister, it shouldn't take more than three days, but if not, it'll take a week."

"Great, what are we gonna do in the meantime?" I grumbled, "Do any of you girls have some gold so we can get a room at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Nope, sorry," said Holly.

"Spent all mine in the bookshop," said Hermione.

"Are you joking?" grumbled Ginny.

"Nargles stole all mine."

"Peachy," I grumbled.

"Hmm, perhaps I can help," said Dumbledore, eyes a twinkle.

We turned our gazes on the old geezer.

"Since your already here, I don't think they'll be any problem with you staying. I'd...also like to ask you a few questions if at all possible."

I narrowed my eyes. Hmm, I wonder what that's all about…

"Alright," I said, "But if we're going to do that, we need some trust. That means that the people under the Disillusionment charms should probably come out."

There was a pause, before Tonks, Lupin and Mr Weasley appeared out of thin air. Like Dumbledore and Moody, they resembled their movie counterparts rather than the ones that we know. It was really odd to see our badass of a teacher looking so run down and pathetic.

"How did you know we were there?" asked Lupin.

"Lucky guess," I said, "I know our Moody analogue by reputation and, if this one is anything like his counterpart, hes a paranoid old bastard who would never, ever enter a potentially hostile situation without backup."

There was a moments silence, before Tonks burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA, Hes got you there Moody," she laughed.

Moody just growled.

* * *

"This is extremely weird," said Ginny (ours, not the alternate) as she stared at her older duplicate.

"No kidding," said the other Ginny.

Following the little confrontation, Dumbledore had led us upstairs to where the older counterparts were and, after otherHermione nearly having a heart attack, grabbing Holly to keep her from kicking Ron in the nuts and a quick explanation, Dumbledore had left, no doubt to let the rest of the Order know what was going on and leaving us in a very uncomfortable silence.

"Its fascinating though," said older Hermione, "Nothing I've ever read indicated that this would be possible."

Our Hermione snorted.

"You'll find that we're not exactly normal," she said, "It was probably the result of a combination of factors, from whatever that spell was to our own, less than normal nature."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" demanded Ronald, who was stood in the corner, glaring at us with suspicion.

While not being directly antagonistic, he had certainly not made it a secret that he didn't trust us. Not entirely a foolish outlook to be honest and he hadn't started shouting about us being Dark or anything. Unfortunately for him, my willingness to give people named Ronald Weasley the benefit of the doubt was somewhat lacking after the potioning incident.

"Lets just say that our magic is somewhat more unusual than most people's and leave it at that," I said, my voice carefully flat.

"In other words, its none of your business," snapped Holly.

The non dimensional travelers looked shocked at the sheer amount of venom in Hollys tone. I sighed and rested my hands on her shoulder, digging my thumbs into her shoulders to relax her tense muscles.

"Calm down Hols, hes not done anything wrong," I said.

"Why would I have done something wrong?" asked Ron.

"Well, the last time we saw our Ronald he was being dragged off in chains by the DMLE," I said, "He nearly killed Holly by trying to dose her with Love potion."

Older Hermione and Ginny both gasped and Ron went the colour of gone off milk.

"Wha...how...what?" he spluttered, "I did what?"

"Yeah, so you can probably guess that we're not feeling to charitable towards those wearing his face," said our Ginny.

I really need to figure out a better way to do this or I'm gonna get a headache.

"GAH!"

Everyone jumped at Lunas sudden explanation and turned to where she was sat with her Eye floating in front of her. She was currently glaring at the Orb and looking highly annoyed.

"Having trouble?" I asked.

"Yes, my sister won't pick up," she grumbled, "Actually, I've been trying for months to get in touch with her to see if Reginald is around anywhere."

"Reginald?" asked otherGinny.

"Don't ask," said Ginny, looking exasperated.

"So whats that mean for getting home?" asked Hermione.

"I'll need to do the Triangulation myself," siad Luna, looking annoyed, "That means its going to take even longer to locate the right timeline and keep us from accidentally triggering the Apocalypse or something."

"Is that likely?" asked otherHermione, looking somewhere between intrigued and horrified.

"Only if I majorly screw this up," said Luna, "However, I'm going to need a tad more power for this."

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands as if praying as a huge amount of light began to pour off her, making her look like some kind of wingless angel.

"Time of the Heavens, Grant me your power," she intoned, her voice echoing with power.

 **GONG!**

A huge clock face appeared behind her and began to spew out the same timeline films she'd used to prove our story to Dumbles downstairs that quickly wrapped around her, vanishing to reveal her armour. Unlike the rest of us, hers wasn't actual armour, instead it was a skin-tight, black battlesuit with the symbol of Pluto splashed across the front. Her legs were covered by dark brown leggings and thigh high, armoured boots, while her hands and forearms were protected by silver gauntlets. Over the top of her armour she wore a dark blue cloak held up by a brooch the shape of the royal crest. Her long hair was tied back with a white headband and in her right hand was a staff made of black metal with her orb held in four claws at the head.

"Was transforming really necessary?" I asked.

Luna shot me a look, before she swung her staff and vanished into thin air.

"W-where'd she go?" stuttered otherHermione.

"Time doors probably," said Hermione with a sigh at the Seer Knights theatrics, "Its the best place to go to do what she needs to without being interrupted."

"What was that transformation?" asked otherGinny.

"I did say that was have some unusual magic," said Hermione, "Personally, I think it was probably her powers that blasted us here."

"That makes sense," said Holly, "No idea how water, wind, fire or light could have done the same."

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock at the door and Mrs Weasley stuck her head into the room. She paused as she spotted the two sets of nearly identical girls sat beside one another.

"Lunch is ready children," she said, "Come down to eat please. And please be quite on your way down."

We did as we were told, sneaking past the covered painting of Sirius' mother.

"You think I can get away with destroying the stupid thing again?" whispered Holly, shooting the mouldy curtains a hateful glare.

"Maybe later," I said, "I certainly wouldn't mind blasting it to dust."

"Was it really that bad?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said all of us who knew what the stupid painting was like.

"Did you really destroy it?" asked Ron.

"It made the mistake of screaming at Holly while we were cleaning our version of this place," I said with a smirk, "She hit it with so many Shots it nearly brought the whole wall down. Then Kreacher tried to attack her and Dobby killed him to. Sirius nearly died laughing."

"Someone say my name?" asked Sirius, looking up as we stepped into the kitchen, "Ah, you must be our visitors."

"Thats us," I said.

"Wasn't there five of you?" asked Tonks.

"Luna had to step out," I said, "She's gonna need to concentrate if she wants to get us home. She'll be fine though, don't worry. Her powers aren't really combat oriented, but shes more than capable of holding her own."

* * *

Shortly after, lunch started. It was fairly awkward at first since no one seemed to know exactly what to make of us Dimensional Hoppers, especially since we made a point to check for potions. None of us really wanted a repeat of the incident with Ron thank you very much. Eventually though, conversation started up again.

"So tell me," said Lupin, "If everyone here has an alternate in your world, who are you?"

I swallowed my mouthful.

"I'm not sure I have one," I said, "Or maybe I did, but they died. See, Timelines diverge at different points depending on the decisions made and the differences that already exist. From what I can tell, our two timelines diverged pretty damn early, leading to very different histories. As a result, I could very well not exist here as one of my parents doesn't exist."

"Which one?" asked Ron around a mouthful of sausage.

"Then whos your mother?" asked Sirius, furrowing his brow.

"Narcissa Black," I said, "I don't know what shes like in this world, but in ours she's pretty formidable."

"Malfoys mother?" said otherHermione, looking surprised.

I scowled.

"Unfortunately, I do share a mother with that little tosser," I said, "On the up side, my father is someone infinitely more pleasant to be around than Lucius."

"Er Leo, isn't your father…?" asked Hermione, but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Yep."

"Ouch…"

Those not in the know looked between us in confusion, but we didn't elaborate.

* * *

After lunch was over, we somehow got roped into helping Mrs Weasley with the cleaning, which we went at with our wands, much to her and otherHermiones chagrin.

"Your not supposed to be using magic outside of school!" scolded the older bookworm as her alternate hit a Doxy in the face with a Banisher, sending it flying back into the wall with a splat.

"Lighten up Mione," I said, vanishing the leftover goo, "Its not like our Wands are registered with this Ministry and besides, you can use Magic with no problem in a magical house."

"Really?" asked otherGinny in surprise.

"Yep, the Trace can't detect who used magic, only if its used around a person with the Trace on," I said, "Now, since I really don't like Doxys…"

I gave my wand a flourish and a number of Regulus Lances appeared and slammed into the buzzing curtains, causing them to be covered in a net of lightning. After a second, the lightning faded and the curtains went limp, depositing a large pile of nicely fried pests onto the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.

"That was Regulus Lancer, one of my personal spells," I said.

"Quit showing off Leo," said Holly as she levitated the biting snuffbox from its place in the cabinet into a bag, "And why can't we seal these things again? It would make dealing with them much easier."

"True, but its hardly necessary," I said, "While dark, these are mostly harmless."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a worried looking Dumbledore.

"Albus, is something wrong?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"My apologies Molly," said the Old man, "But it appears as if Harry is in trouble."

 **And we are done here. I hope you liked this chapter and Lunas little lightshow.**

 **The inhabitants of the alternate timeline all look like the actors who play them in the movies, while the characters from Leos universe don't. There are similarities, but they are more whatever you imagine them to be.**

 **I wonder who, or what, Reginald could be?**

 **Lunas gear is designed after Ultear's later one from Fairy Tail.**

 **Anyway, I'm done so I'm signing out. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we are back, this time for the chapter where Harry meets Holly. Should be fun. I'm gonna use a few different POVs in this chapter, just a heads up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Harry Potter punched his cupboard in frustration, knocking a picture onto the floor and making Hedwig let out a bark of protest.

"Sorry Hedwig," he muttered, before picking up the picture and setting it gently on his bedside table.

He stared at the picture for a moment, watching as his parents smiled and waved from the enchanted picture. He didn't pay any attention to the noises the Dursleys were making as they dragged the Dementor dazed Dudley of to Hospital. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't have been expelled from Hogwarts. Could he? He remained where he was, just staring unseeing at the photograph, until sleep claimed him.

When Harry next woke, it was to the darkness of either late night or early morning. He slowly sat up, fixing his crooked glasses as he looked around for whatever it was that had woken him. There was silence for a few seconds, and then he heard voices.

" _Burglars,"_ he thought, sliding off the bed onto his feet, but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do so.

He snatched up his wand from his bedside table and stood facing his bedroom door, listening with all his might. Next moment he jumped as the lock gave a loud click and his door swung open. Harry stood motionless, staring through the open door at the dark upstairs landing, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came.

He hesitated for a moment and then moved swiftly and silently out of his room to the head of the stairs. His heart shot upward into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.

Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand.

"Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor,' " growled the voice, "Never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move. He had very good reason to be suspicious. He had recently spent nine months in what he had thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover, who had tried to kill Harry before being unmasked. But before he could make a decision about what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."

Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice too, though he hadn't heard it for more than a year.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's.

"An excellent question Tonks," said another unfamiliar voice, this one sounding way younger than the others.

Suddenly, the hall was flooded with light as someone turned the lights on at the switch.

"Thats better," said the voice, coming from the lightswitch, "You lot should really see about learning how to use Mundane stuff."

Harry was surprised to see that the owner of the voice was a young teenager, likely even younger than he was, with spiky hair that put his own rats nest to shame and jet black eyes. He was wearing what looked like a black suit and held a strange staff.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, tightening his grip on his wand.

"Leo Black, at your service," said the boy.

"Black? Your related to Sirius?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Eh, sort of," said Leo, "We'll have to explain later though. The old man looks like hes about to explode."

The girl Harry guessed was Tonks snorted while Moody just rolled his eye.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" growled the old man, "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" said Lupin.

"A stag," said Harry nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

Harry descended the stairs, very conscious of everybody still staring at him, stowing his wand ito the back pocket of his jeans as he came.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" Tonks asked Mad-Eye, sounding interested.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye, "Elementary wand safety, nobody bothers about it anymore. . . ." He stumped off toward the kitchen.

"And I saw that," he added irritably, as the woman rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"Hey, can we hurry this up?" asked Leo, "I kinda want to get back before Holly notices I snuck out without her."

Moody nodded and quickly introduced everyone else, before sending Harry and Tonks of to pack up his trunk, leaving everyone else downstairs.

* * *

Leo

"You know, I'm suprised Harrys still here," I said, leaning back against the worktop.

"What do you mean?" asked Lupin as he finished writing a note to the Dursleys and sealed it in an envelope.

"In our world, I had to save Holly in our second year," I said, "Her uncle nearly killed her."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. I doubt this version is anywhere near as bad as ours, but I highly doubt there anywhere close to being decent people."

Lupin looked like someone had slugged him in the gut.

"But Dumbledore said…"

"Of course he did," I sighed, "Look, the only thing I can say is to bring it up with the old man. He likely had his reasons, whether good or bad."

Lupin nodded and took a deep breath a Harry and Tonks reentered the room.

"All packed?" he asked, forcing a strained smile, earning a nod from Harry. "Excellent, we've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry —"

"They won't," said Harry.

"That you're safe —"

"That'll just depress them."

"— and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

Lupin smiled but made no answer.

"Come here, boy," said Moody gruffly, beckoning Harry toward him with his wand. "I need to Disillusion you."

"You need to what?" said Harry nervously.

Moody ignored him and wrapped him over the head with his wand, causing him to fade from view.

"You know, I could have just applied a few glamours to make him look different," I said.

"I'm sure you could," growled Moody, "However, I don't entirely trust you."

"Fair enough," I said.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand.

We stepped outside onto the beautifully kept lawn, which I proceeded to charm in such a way that it would dry out extremely quickly and turn into a stretch of wasteland. I was still sore over the Dursleys treatment of Holly and those horrible excuses for human beings deserve whatever they got no matter what world they were in.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens, "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you, we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll

be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below. I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed —"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored him.

"— the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously," said Tonks, as she strapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage into a harness hanging from her broom.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," growled Moody. "Our job's to deliver him safely to headquarters and if we die in the attempt —"

"Enough with the warnings about death," I grumbled, "Lets just get going."

"No one's going to die," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep, calming voice.

"Wheres your broom Black?" growled Moody.

"Don't need one," I said, activating my Flight Spell and lifting a few inches of the ground.

"Thats cool," said Tonks, staring at me in awe.

"Huruph, just don't fall behind," grumbled Moody.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" said Lupin sharply, pointing into the sky where a shower of red sparks had just appeared.

Everyone did so while I prepared the distance part of the Talaria spell.

"Go, go, go!" said Lupin as a second shower of sparks, green this time, appeared in the distance.

We took off, swooping over Little Whinging towards London. I ignored the others arguing with Moody in favor of scanning Harry. I was curious, I wanted to know whether this was actually a true HP world with nothing else added or if Harry had something buried deep, like a Creature inheritance or something equally stupid. I was also looking for Blocks or anything else that could be detrimental to him. To my surprise, the only thing I found was the parasite in his scar. I'd have to get rid of that later.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE?" Tonks screamed from the front of the pack, snapping my attention back to the here and now"We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off course we're not going to get there until next week! We're nearly there now!"

"Time to start the descent!" came Lupin's voice. "Follow Tonks, Harry!"

"Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.

We all followed after the Metamorph, landing in a small huddle outside of the hidden Number 12.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"In a minute," said Lupin.

I noticed Moody was rummaging around for Dumbledores Deluminator in his pockets and decided to cut out the middleman.

"Seal," I said, tapping the ground with the butt of my staff.

A magic circle appeared, spreading out to cover the small square that was Grimmauld Place and washing the colour out of everything.

"There we go, now no one can see us," I said.

"What did you do?" asked Tonks, looking around in interest.

"Barriers like this are usually used to keep innocents out of harms way," I said, "They create a temporary pocket of time that keeps damage to a minimum."

Moody huffed, but stopped his search for the deluminator and instead pulled out a slip of paper that he handed to Harry. Once secret revealed later and we were heading inside. We entered the house, making sure to be quite to prevent Walburga from waking up since Holly hadn't managed to convince Molly to let us destroy the damn thing, even if Sirius was fully onboard. I started to head upstairs to where the others were waiting, with Harry following me after being greeted by Mrs Weasley. I reached the door where my companions were waiting, next door to Harrys friends, and opened it, taking a step to the side to avoid the lime green light that shot at my head.

"Not this time Hols," I said as my girlfriend glared at me.

"You…" she growled, "Why did you leave me again?"

"Well, you were busy," I said, walking past her.

"Grrr, you bastard," growled Holly.

"Aw, you love me really," I said, patting her on the head.

"Your lucky were not at home or youd be on the couch!" shouted Holly, going red.

"And then you'd join me," I said, "You know you can't sleep alone."

Holly snarled and charged at me, trying to hit me as I kept her at bay with a hand on her head. There were benefits to going out with a girl who was so much shorter than me.

"Hes got you there Holly," said Ginny.

"Trator!"

"You guys are acting like an old married couple," said Hermione, not looking up from the tome she'd swiped from the library.

"To be fair, they kinda are," said Ginny.

Holly, who had stopped trying to take my head off and was now settling for making short work of my peace offering of cauldron cakes, let out an annoyed growl.

"Who're you calling old," she grumbled.

WHAM!

"Ow," I groaned, stumbling back with an aching jaw where Holly had just punched me.

"Gotcha!" said Holly, smiling viciously.

"Was that really necessary?" I grumbled, rubbing my jaw.

"Yep," said Holly, "Consider that payback for leaving me behind. Again!"

"Fine," I grumbled, before smirking, "Although...if you want some real payback, why don't we make use of the Black training ground after dinner?"

Holly stiffened, Ginny smirked and Hermione looked up.

"You mean..?" asked Holly.

"Its been a long time. I want to make sure that you girls are still up to scratch."

"Why wait?" asked Ginny, looking eager, "The meeting won't be over for a while and I'm itching for a good fight!"

I sighed.

"Alright, fine, lets go," I said, getting to my feet.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Ginny, leaping off her bed and sprinting out of the room in the direction of the staircase with Holly on her heels.

"Fine," grumbled Hermione, before smirking, "Eh, could be fun."

She shut her book and stood, following after Ginny.

"My alternate said she wanted to see how different our magic was," she said, "Mind if I invite them to watch?"

"No problem," I said, "I can upgrade the barriers already in place fairly easily."

I stood and headed downstairs, taking a door on the opposite side to the kitchen that was hidden behind a false panel. Down a narrow flight of stairs, the passage opened out into a large, open room with high, tiered seating and a ceiling enchanted like the Great Halls that showed the sky above. Ginny and Holly were already there, strengthening the already formidable shields that surrounded the arena. I hopped down to the floor and added my own magic to the process.

"Wheres Hermione?" asked Holly.

"Grabbing the alternatives," I said, "Apparently otherHermione wanted to see what we can do."

"So we're going to have an audience?" asked Ginny, "Great, that means that people will see when I finally take you down!"

"Confident, aren't we?" I said.

"Well like you said, its been a long time," said Ginny, "You really think we have not improved?"

"We shall see," I said, looking up to the stands as Hermione led the others into the room, before hopping down onto the arena.

"That we shall," said Holly, grabbing her locket.

Ginny took her hairpin and Hermione held up her arm to reveal a charm bracelet. Magic circles appeared under their feet as water, fire and wind erupted around them.

"Water…"

"Fire…"

"Wind…"

"...of Heaven, answer our call!"

"Heh, bring it on!" I said with a grin.

 **And I'm going to end it there. I know a lot of people are gonna be disappointed that Harry and Holly didn't meet, but isn't it so much more fun for the characters to reailze just how different they are? Oh, and I've been wanting to do a cliffhanger like that for a while. I don't really think I have anything to say here, so I'm signing off. Leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we are back. Time for a real battle between the Knights and I get to have some fun with my creations and there magic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Harry

When the younger copy of Hermione had entered the room, Harry thought he was either going nuts or someone was messing with time again. Apparently it was the latter as Hermione (his Hermione) had stepped in before he could react and told him about the people from the alternate timeline that were hanging around.

"Did you need something?" asked olderHermione.

"Well, we're all going to go have a spar in the training room below the house," said youngerHermione, "Since you asked about our magic, you wanna come watch?"

"Really?" asked olderHermione.

"Sure, lets go."

"I didn't even know we had a training room," said Ron as they followed youngerHermione downstairs.

"Its well hidden," said youngerHermione, "Leo and Holly both know where it is because they live here in our old world and Sirius showed it to them."

"Huh, thats cool," said Ginny, who they had met on the way down and had been invited along.

youngerHermione lead them down to the ground floor and then through a hidden door. The passage behind opened up into a large arena where a younger version of Ginny, Leo and a black haired girl who looked very familiar to Harry were doing something that was causing the air around the arena to glow.

"What are they doing?" asked olderHermione.

"Increasing the strength of the Wards already in place," said her younger counterpart, "They're strong, but our magic is a lot more potent than Wizarding magic. Better to be safe than bring down the house because we've vaporised the foundations. Now, this is where I leave you. Take a seat anywhere, but don't enter the arena until we're done. Unless you want to die that is."

She winked and hopped down into the arena.

"This is going to be interesting," said olderHermione as they found seats near the edge of the arena, "I can't wait to see what they can do!"

"Arnt they just like us?" asked Ron.

"I doubt it," said Ginny, "You saw Leos staff. No Wizard could use something like that."

Harry turned his attention to the arena floor where the three girls were lined up across from Leo.

"Three on one?" he asked, "That doesn't sound very fair."

Before anyone could comment on his statement, the girls all shouted something and vanished in a blaze of pure magic, before it cleared and revealed the girls changed clothing and armed with weapons. Ginny was surrounded by fire and was wearing armour that Harry knew Mrs Weasley would never approve of that resembled a red and black swimsuit with winglike decorations emerging from her shoulders, gauntlets, boots and hair decorations that pulled her long, red hair into twintails. The symbol of Mars was engraved onto her blade and a cresent moon rested on her chest. Her weapon was a matching sword that was shrouded in flames so hot that the air burnt up around the blade.

The winds that spun around Hermione carried blood red petals that, combined with her leaf green, hooded cloak and leather armour that consisted of a breastplate embossed with dark green knotwork patterns, a short skirt, not unlike the ones worn by the girls at Hogwarts and a pair of thigh high, highheeled boots. She wore a fingerless glove on her left hand was fingerless, while her right was a full glove to protect her fingers when pulling her elegant longbow that was carved with vines and thorns. The back of her right glove was marked with the symbol for Jupiter and her cloaks clasp was a crescent moon.

The final girl was surrounded by flowing water that shimmered like jewels as it fell and was wearing, not armour like her companions, but a blue and white, button down, strapless top, a blue skirt, white stockings with a blue stripe, teal boots, a white, thigh-long cape with the symbol for Mercury on the back and a moon shaped clasp, as well as a pair of gloves that were white at her hands and dark blue up to her elbows. In her hand she held a trident with a blue horsehair tassle just below the head and a drill shape at the end that she spun with practiced ease.

"Well, that was certainly impressive," said Leo, drawing his wand and holding it in a reverse grip in front of him, "Lets see if I can top it. Light of Heaven, answer my call!"

Unlike the girls, this explosion was pure light that actually seemed to burn Harrys skin as it washed over him, before it was sucked back in and focused into a pillar of energy so strong that the air around it vibrate. After a few moments, the pillar seemed to shatter, before being sucked down into the shape of a spear, revealing his new gear.

It was a suit of black and gold plate armour, with the breastplate, thighs, boots and gloves being black and the rest being a burnished gold. Short, thick spikes shaped like claws emerged from the shoulder plates and knees, while the skirt ended in similarly designed spikes. A long, blood red cloak fell from his shoulders, embroidered with the symbols of the Zodiac around the hem in golden thread while the symbol of Planet Earth was embroidered in the center of the cloak in black. Engraved on the the front of the armoured skirt was the same crescent moon the girls all wore. His spear had a long, broad headed spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that formed a guard similar to that of a boar spear Harry had once seen in a book about medieval times. Right between the two lugs was a large, empty circle where a white gem floated, glowing faintly.

"Now thats out of the way, lets see if you girls have improved at all," said Leo.

"We'll show you Captain!" shouted Ginny, charging with her blazing sword held ready.

"Not like that you won't," said Leo, sidestepping the attack and blocking the wave of fire Ginny had shot at him with a star shaped barrier.

Hermione and Holly nodded to one another, before the water user spun her trident and fired a wave of water at her boyfriend. Leo simply hopped over the wave with little trouble.

"Really? Is that all?" he asked, before he summoned another barrier to block the arrow of wind Hermione had just fired at him from her new position behind him.

"You've got faster," said Leo.

"Thank you Captain," said Hermione, "But you shouldn't get distracted."

At this, Ginny appeared next to the Spearman and swung her sword straight up, aiming to slice him in two...only for her blade to spark off the haft of the spear as Leo shifted it to block. Before the fire user could regain her balance from the unexpected block, Leo kicked her in the gut, sending her flying into the wall hard enough to cause the wards to flare brightly.

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione.

"Worry about yourself!" said Leo as his spear came around.

The Archer was able to block the blow with her bow, but it still sent her flying to hit the opposite wall. Leo smirked as he turned on his heel and slapped Hollys trident to the side without even pausing from his previous attack and countered with a thrust of his own spear. Holly sidestepped the attack and countered with an overhead strike, increasing the velocity of her attack with a blast of water from the head of the trident. The resulting impact sent a cloud of dust into the air, hiding the two Knights, before Leo came bursting out the top, deflecting another attempted attack from Ginny and spinning around the barrage of arrows sent his way by Hermione.

"Whats going on?"

Harry jumped as the sudden voice wrenched him from his awe at the utterly insane battle going on in the arena. He turned around to see Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Moody, Tonks, the Twins and Snape stood in the entrance to the arena, staring at the destruction wide eyed.

"They said they were going to have a spar," said olderHermione in a weak voice as yet another explosion that threw her alternate into the barrier right in front of them erupted.

She hit the barrier feet first and pushed off, flipping across the battlefield and peppering Leo with magic bolts that he deflected with ease while holding of Ginny and Holly with his other hand.

"A Spar?!" spluttered Tonks, "They look like they're trying to kill each other!"

The statement was punctuated by another explosion from the arena as Ginny slammed her sword into the ground with enough force to cause a massive crack to open up. It also gave the newcomers a good look at her outfit.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING?!"

The sudden banshee like screech caused the red clad swordswoman to trip, sending the fire spell she had been about to fire off flying at Hermione instead. The Archer saw it coming and hurriedly flipped over it, which had the side effect of causing her skirt to be flipped up by the gust created by the attack, revealing book print knickers of all things. She let out a scream as she noticed and dropped to the ground, forcing her skirt down. Unfortunately, this also put her in the path of Holly, just as she went to attack, forcing her to change her direction less she hit her friend, causing her to trip on a rock and crash into Leo, sending both crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs that ended with Leos face shoved between Hollys small bust. Finally, there was a bright flash of light as Luna appeared in front of the residence of this reality and caught the entire scene on camera.

* * *

"What kind of a stupid idiot distracts warriors when they're concentrating on combat," grumbled Leo as everyone trooped into the Kitchen after the latest bit of chaos had been sorted out.

Every one of the dimensional travelers were blushing for various reasons. Leo and Holly's were obvious, although Holly was looking very pleased about something, youngHermione was blushing because Fred and George were teasing her about her choice in underwear, despite her threats to curse their bits off if they didn't drop it and Ginny was blushing both because she was the one who started it all and because Molly had given her a hard time over the design of her armour.

"Be thankful she didn't try running onto the field," said Luna as she plopped herself down on a chair, rested her staff on the table and started petting the furry animal that was in her lap.

"Um, Luna, what is that?" asked olderHermione.

That was a rabbit like creature, about the size of a small dog, with a round body, long legs and ears and a short, crumpled horn nestled between its ears. Its fur was a light shade of blue and its eyes were gold.

"This is Reginald," said Luna, "Hes a Crumpled Horned Snorkack."

"That bloody thing is still alive then?" asked Hermione, eyeing the cute critter with trepidation.

"Yep, sis kept him well fed," said Luna, "I was able to get in touch with her after I left. She helped me find the way back, so we can go whenever you're ready."

"Already?" asked Ginny, looking surprised, "You said it would take a few days."

"That was before I found out what it was that Draco sent at us," said Luna, sobering suddenly, "Leo, when we get back, you need to do something about him."

"Why?" asked Leo as he poured himself a glass of water.

"He used Ira Dei."

* * *

Leo

I spat out the water I'd just drank and whirled around to face Luna.

"WHAT?" I shouted, making everyone jump, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Luna, "I checked and double checked, but there's no doubt about it. We're damned lucky Dracos a weakling and the spell hit the Time Turner, otherwise…"

She trailed off, but finishing the statement wasn't necessary. All of us Knights knew how dangerous that spell was, even the weaker version the Wizards developed.

"Um, excuse me, but whats so bad about this Ira Dei?" asked olderHermione, "I've never heard of the spell."

I let out a sigh and slumped into the chair.

"Good," I said, "Because if you had and knew how to cast it, I would have no choice but to take your head off, right here and now."

The entire room fell silent at that.

"Why?" asked Dumbledore at length.

"Is it some kind of Dark Magic?" asked olderGinny.

"No, its not Dark," I said, "However, its a part of a branch of magic so illegal that most people don't even know it exists. Only the Unspeakables are aware of its existence and even then, only what they absolutely have to to do there job."

"What kind of magic is so dangerous?" asked Ron, sounding nervous.

"Time-Space magic," I said, "The branch of magic that allowed for the creation of the Time Turners and Apparition, the only two results of research into that branch that have ever been made known to the public. As you can probably guess, it deals with the manipulation of time and space, as well as the fundamental forces of the Universe down to an atomic level. It is in this branch that you'd find the magical equivalent of Nuclear Fission and Fusion."

"If its so illegal, why are you telling us?" asked Harry, cutting me off.

"Because I know you can't and won't use this information," I said, "After all, you know the Unforgivables and could probably cast them. However, you don't and I'm trusting you to do the same with Time-Space magic."

"I don't get it, whats so dangerous about this magic?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"Well think about it," I said, "If you can manipulate the fundamental aspects of the universe at its most basic level, just imagine how much damage you could do. Take the spell weakest spell within the Space branch of that magic for example, Arcenciel. Arcenciel works by distorting time-space in the area it targets, utterly destroying anything within its area of effect. Idealy, its supposed to be cast from a very long way away, preferably in another country and should only be used as an absolute last resort. If cast by a competent Mage, the Arcenciel is capable of completely erasing everything within a 100km radius of the target point. Ira Dei, or Gods Fury, is that multiplied by a factor of over 1000 and is capable of destroying entire continents. Fortunately, Draco was far too weak to cast it to its maximum potential, but it still would have had more than enough power to completely wipe Hogwarts and its grounds off the face of the world had it not been cancelled out by Time Sand."

Everyone who wasn't a Silver Millennium reincarnate went pale at the thought of that much destructive power,

"Now you see why there is such a harsh punishment set out for those who even know the spell," I said, "To be honest, I had thought the spell had been lost after the fall of the Silver Millennium and the fact that a 13 year old could get his hands on it is...worrying to say the least."

"Whats the Silver Millenium?" asked Sirius while Hermione looked like someone had just slapped her with a fish and was currently doing her impression of one.

"The Silver Millennium was an empire that existed in our timeline way back before Humanity could even walk upright," I said, "Technically, its responsible for Humans in our world evolving as much as they did and magic being found in Humans, which do not naturally possess it on our world, at least not those from Earth. I won't go into detail since its not necessary, but back then, the Ira Dei was the absolute final weapon to be deployed in the event of war. Only those deemed worthy by the the Queen herself are permitted to know how to cast the spell and even then, there are severe requirements placed upon its use."

I stood and turned around, dropping my shirt and focusing magic into my shoulder blades, causing a magical tattoo of a series of circuit like lines focused around a key hole shape in between my shoulder blades.

"Out of over 1000 Generals, Admirals and other offices, including the Princesses of all nine houses of the Silver Millennium before its fall, only six people had the authority and the burden of the Ira Dei. They were, the Grand General of the Moon's forces, Saren Arterius, the Grand Admiral of all its fleets, Steven Hackett, the Queens chief adviser, James Raynor, the head of R&D, Keisuke Urahara and the commander of the Stealth Division and Black Ops, Sarah Kerrigan and the Grandmaster of the Knights of Heaven and Captain of the Queens Royal Guard, Leonus Atlantia. Not even the Queen herself was exempt from this law. In addition to the powerful seals placed upon the knowledge of the spell to prevent it from being stolen, the same seals prevented the holders of the magic from knowing how to cast the spell unless they were removed, which required an additional two people with the keys required to release the seal, which could not be done under duress or any form of mind control."

"Because he was there," said olderHermione, "Y-your a reincarnated Soul, aren't you?"

"We all are," I said, slipping my shirt back on and letting the seal fade, "The five of us are five out of the seven Knights of Heaven and the Royal Guard of Queen Serenity. We're also out of here. Later."

Luna spun her staff and a brilliant glow surrounded us as we vanished back to our own dimension.

 **And thats that. Sorry for the wait, but the fight scene was giving me trouble. I hope you liked the spar, Molly getting worked up over Ginnys armour rather than the fact she was throwing around magic that should be impossible and the sudden serious twist. I know I ended this little vacation a bit abruptly and I did originally plan for a few other things to happen, but hey, no plan survives and all that.**

 **Luna has a pet Snorkack called Reginald. Of course she does. But why does Hermione seem so weary of it?**

 **Ira Dei is a plot point and a macguffin I created to speed up getting home and to create a reason for getting rid of Malfoy permanently. I don't think it'll become a bigger plot point later, but who knows. Yes, I swiped a bunch of names from other fandoms for the other people who can use the Ira Dei. They were chosen at random and have no bearing on the plot in any way.**

 **In other news, I finished watching Madoka in one sitting the other day. Its awsome, Kyubey is creepier than Dumbledore and Orochimaru combined and do I have a reason for stating this here outside of talking about my recent interests? Maybeeee…**

 **To find out you'll have to make a contract with me...Or just review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we're back. I know I cut off the last arc suddenly and I apologize for those who wanted to see Holly and Harry freak out, but I kinda wanna get going with the rest of the story. However, if anyone wants to do a spin off story based on that alternate world, feel free. With that, time to move on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

One trip by swirling time portal later and we were spat out into the same place as we left. A quick Tempus revealed that we had been gone for the entire night, meaning that it was currently breakfast.

"Right, lets go," I said, "Everyone should be at breakfast, including my idiot brother. Lets go get this over with."

I lead the way downstairs towards the Great Hall. Surprisingly, the doors were shut, but that just allowed me to blast them open with a pulse of magic, causing them to slam into the walls with a loud bang, drawing everyone's attention to us. I ignored the stares and headed over to where Draco was sitting, staring at us wide eyed.

"Hello Draco, surprised to see us?" I asked, my tone carefully neutral.

"Y-you should be dead," he whispered.

"Well I'm not," I said, "And you should be bloody glad I'm not."

Draco sneered.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because if we were, you would be to, along with everyone in this room."

My statement carried all around the room and everyone immediately zeroed in on us.

"Mr Black, might I ask what you mean by that?" asked Dumbledore as he approached with Snape and Flitwick.

"This idiot decided it was a good idea to use a spell he knew nothing about to try and do away with me," I said, "I don't know why he thought it was a good idea, but hes bloody lucky the spell hit Hermiones Time Turner."

"What spell?" asked Flitwick, looking pale.

"That doesn't matter," I said, glaring down at Draco, "What does matter is that he put the lives of everyone in the school in danger, among which were a number under the protection of the House of Black. Based on this, I, Leo Regulus Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, one of the Seven Houses, hereby challenge Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir to House Malfoy, to an Honour Dual. Let Magic view this challenge and determined it valid!"

There was a huge flash of light and Malfoy went white as the rest of the room erupted into noise at my challenge.

"N-now now Mr Black," said Dumbledore, looking shaken, "Surely theres no reason to take it this far. I'm sure a simple apology would…"

"ARE YOU MAD DUMBLEDORE?" spluttered Flitwick, "Didn't you see that flash? Magic itself has accepted this Duel, there's nothing to be done now!"

"N-n-now see here," stuttered Draco, "When my Father…"

"Lucius Malfoy cannot help you," I said, "You are the one responsible for the attack so you must pay. No amount of gold or political pressure will stop me from tearing you apart. Three days Malfoy, make your peace and meet me on the Strip."

I turned on my heel and marched out of the hall with the rest of the Knights on my heels. We headed up to the Seventh Floor and to the Room of Requirement where I immediately blasted the head off one of the dummys that appeared in the room with a yell.

"Are you OK?" asked Holly, resting a hand on my shoulder as I sank down in the chair that appeared behind me.

"No, I'm not," I snapped, causing Holly to flinch back.

I let out a breath and tried to calm down.

"Sorry Hols," I said, "But...I just challenged my twin brother to what could very well be a fight to the death. I don't like him and wouldn't cry any tears if he died, but I don't really want to have to kill him myself."

"Why did you do it?" asked Ginny, taking her own seat as the others followed suit.

"Draco has gone way too far," I said, "I highly doubt he had any idea what spell he was using, but I doubt wherever he found it didn't come with a warning of how dangerous it is and he still used it. Even if he hadn't used the Ira Dei, I would still have challenged him. He attacked with an intent to kill and didn't care that you girls were with me and could potentially get hurt. I will not allow that and he needs to learn his place."

Silence fell over the room.

"Do you really intend to kill him?" asked Holly.

I sighed.

"I don't know," I said, "The Duel goes until one side withdraws or is unable to continue. That means that, unless he withdraws, I could very well end up killing him by accident."

"Unfortunately, we all know that Pureblood pride won't allow him to give up," said Luna.

"The real question is, should we even let him live," said Hermione, leaning her chin on her hand, "We all know how dangerous that spell is and if someone like Voldemort gets there hands on it…"

She trailed off.

"Do you really think he'd be crazy enough to use it?" asked Ginny, "I mean, he wants to rule, right? You can't rule a place you've wiped of the face of the Earth."

"Thats a good point, but this is the bloke who split his soul multiple times," I said, "I don't think sanity is something he has any more."

"Good point."

We fell silent, contemplating what was to come.

* * *

The next three days, all everyone was talking about was the upcoming duel. During that time, Dumbledore made more than one attempt to convince me to call of the Duel and Lucius had turned up the day after I'd issued the challenge to try and threaten me to do the same. However, Sirius also arrived and backed me up, as did Amelia Bones, so those threats quickly went quite.

Then, the big day arrived. The entire school, a number of important guests and Rita Skeeter, as well as Xeno Lovegood here for the Quibbler and wearing eye wateringly yellow robes, gathered in the Great Hall, which had been turned into a Dueling arena for the day. The House Tables had been replaced by a wide dueling strip that extended the length of the hall and bleachers on each side. At one end sat Draco, receiving some last minute coaching from his Father and Snape, although the Potions Master didn't look to pleased to be there. Draco looked nervous, but not as terrified as he had before, but that may have something to do with Pansy Parkinson who was stood behind him and rubbing his shoulders. That was rather odd because, despite the fact that she was one of Dracos biggest sycophants, even after the Malfoy wallet took a beating, he had only ever given her a second look when he needed something vaguely feminine on his arm and would never allow himself to be seen in such a situation with her normally. Actually, to be fair to Pansy, although she had looked like a pug as a little girl, she had grown into her looks somewhat. Unfortunately, her bitchy personality and 'notice me Senpai' crazy attitude towards Draco were still very much intact and so he usually stayed well away from her. Even ignorant Purebloods have some standards after all.

Still, that was none of my business and I was more interested in making sure I was ready myself. This was a no holds barred duel where the only banned spells were the Unforgivables, as was the rule for Honour Duels. However, the past three days had cooled my temper and so, I had decided to try and get him to surrender before I went for the kill. However, I did take steps in case he tried the Ira Dea again. It wouldn't do for him to wipe out the whole school and the Minister and his Toad after all. Oh yeah, Fudge and Umbitch were here as well.

I stepped up onto the Dueling Strip, clad in Dueling robes made of Acromantula silk and Dragonhide that Sirius had given me that had the Black family crest over the heart as Draco, wearing something similar, stepped up on the other side.

"Attention please!" called Flitwick with his wand pressed to his neck to amplify his voice, "Welcome, one and all, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Flitwick, the Referee for this Duel. The rules are as follows. All spells and magics are permitted, bar the Unforgivables. The fight will go on until one of the combatants surrenders or is unable to continue. Are the Combatterents ready?"

"Yes sir," said Draco.

"I am," I said.

"In that case, draw your wands and begin!"

We both drew our weapons and saluted, before Draco sent a wave of spells my way before we even had chance to take our stances. I was actually mildly impressed by the sheer volume of spells coming my way and the semi-competent spell chains Draco was using. Someone had been coaching him and well. Of course, the chains were nowhere near up to the standards of a genuine duelist and it was easy to sidestep the barrage and counter with my own spells. My first Spell Chain was comprised mostly of minor prank spells, intended to see what Draco would do in response. As expected, he threw up a shield to block the spells rather than dodge.

"That was stupid," I muttered, before launching a Shield Breaker, followed by a stunner and an Incarcerous. The Shield Breaker hit, but Draco managed to duck under the other two spells, retaliating with a Blasting Curse and a Bone Breaker that I'm pretty sure was not taught before Sixth Year.

I deflected the faster Blasting Curse and ducked the Bone Breaker, before transfiguring the debris thrown up by the Blaster into a flock of colourful birds and sent them to annoy Draco. They probably wouldn't last very long since I wasn't that good at Transfiguration, but the'd distract Draco. While my twin was focused on getting rid of the birds before they could claw out his eyes, I quickly wove a spell that caused a few places on the floor to light up briefly, before I ducked under a rather nasty looking grey curse that sizzled against the Wards around the Dueling strip.

"That was not friendly," I said, eyeing the sizzling magic, "Looks like I need to step things up a notch."

I spun my wand around my fingers, each spin sending spells that had Draco dancing across the arena to avoid them. I smirked as his foot landed on one of the areas my spell earlier had affected. There was a flash of light and Draco let out a yelp as a magic circle appeared under his feet and shot out golden chains that wrapped around him and quickly tied him down. I let out a breath and lowered my wand.

"Don't bother struggling Draco," I said as my brother strained against the bonds, "Those chains are designed to hold back Dragons. No Human stands a chance of breaking them once captured."

I started walking over to him, pulling up my sleeve to reveal a series of cercet like marks drawn on my skin in silver ink. I knelt next to him and pulled his robes down, revealing his shoulder blades.

"I apologise for this in advance, but I can't leave the knowledge of that spell unsealed," I said, before my hand was engulfed in silver fire and I slammed it into Dracos back, "Dei Soporem!"

Draco screamed as the ink on my arm rushed down over my hand, spreading out over his back to create an exact copy of the seal on my own back, the silver ink turning black as it settled into place. Magical energy discharged off the pair of us, sparking around the arena Wards like a combination of lightning and running animals. In fact, if one looked, animals could actually be seen in the magical energy, forming and fading nearly as fast as the eye could see, before it was all sucked back into Dracos back as he let out one final scream and went limp, the chains vanishing as he lost consciousness and blood leaking from his nose and lips.

I let out a sigh and stood as the seal faded from view.

"I'm done," I said, "He won't wake up for at least a week after that."

I turned away and started walking back towards my friends and comrades as a stupefied Flitwick hesitantly called the duel. The hall was utterly silent as everyone tried to process the incredible magical event they had just witnessed.

"So, you decided to use the seal," said Luna as I stepped off the Dueling Strip.

"I did," I said.

"You know that was never designed for Humans. I'm surprised his body is still intact."

I nodded as Holly stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I returned the hug, burying my head in her hair.

"Come on, lets go," I mumbled, "I just want to be left alone right now and we won't be once everyone recovers from my little lightshow."

We headed towards the doors, ignoring everyone else in the hall as they started to move, a low buzz of sound rising as eyes began to bore into my back. We left the Great Hall and started making our way up the staircase towards our common rooms. As we passed the third floor, I paused as I felt a spike of magic that felt rather unusual.

"Did you guys feel that?" I asked.

Luna frowned while the Hermione and Holly looked at me in confusion.

"Yes, I think I did," she said, "I think I've sensed something similar before…"

She was interrupted by what looked like half a sharpened tree trunk flying up through the middle of the staircase and slamming into the wall next to my head.

"What the bloody hell!" I gasped, staring at the chunk of wood as it faded away into sparkles.

"Was that...a conjuration?" asked Holly.

"No, thats impossible," said Hermione, "It would take someone obscenely powerful to conjurer something that size and fling it at us."

I looked over the edge of the stairs, trying to see who had fired the projectile at us, only to be forced to pull back as a wave of smaller stakes shot up past where my head would have been. A moment later, a green blur shot over the edge of the balcony and I had to throw up a barrier to prevent a stake being shoved through my heart.

"YOUUUUU!" shrieked the holder of the stake.

I blinked as I recognised her. It was Pansy Parkinson, but she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on earlier. Instead she was wearing a forest green dress with a v neck that showed off a small amount of cleavage with brown, rootlike patterns twining over it with her hair clipped back with green clips shaped like maple leaves. Resting in the center of her chest was a green gem that was clouded with a shifting darkness.

"Pansy? What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I struggled to hold her back.

Something was very wrong here. Not only was she far stronger than she should have been, but now she was close, I could sense something wrong with her Soul. It didn't feel like it was connected to her properly, in fact, it felt like it was centered around the gem at her chest, rather than her whole body as it should be. Not only that, but her magic reeked of negativity. Anger and despair were the most obvious emotions, but I could also feel fear and guilt underneath it all.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she roared, putting even more strength behind her stake.

I gritted my teeth as she actually forced me back, my feet slipping on the marble floor. I could feel my shield start to buckle under the force of the attack. Fortunately, before she could break through my shield, Pansy was dragged back off me by Hermione and Ginny, who quickly applied Binding spells to her arms to stop her from attacking me again. Pansy thrashed against her bonds.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" I growled as I shook out my tingling hands.

"You hurt my Draco," slurred Pansy as she went limp against the bonds, "I'll kill you…"

I frowned. Something was wrong here. Sure Pansy had never exactly been stable, but I wouldn't have thought she'd snap like this. Besides, her snapping wouldn't explain the insane strength, strange magic and odd change of clothes.

Just then, a flash of movement caught my eye. Sat on one of the staircase railings above us, looking down at me, was a small, white, cat-like creature with red eyes and long tassel emerging from its ears with a golden ring floating near the end. Wait…

My eyes widened and I snapped my attention back to Pansy, who was muttering under her breath as the gem on her chest became darker and darker.

"Oh shit," I said, right as the gem shattered.

The resulting explosion of magic was so strong that it blew all of us off the balcony, forcing us to activate our Flight spells and summon Barriers to prevent us from being dashed against the walls.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Holly.

I didn't answer as the bonds holding Pansy shattered and she fell limp. A black object floated up from her body, giving off wave after wave of green energy as the darkest and most corrupt magic I had ever felt short of the Darkness itself washed over us. The world seemed to fold in on itself as the Grand Staircase was replaced by a bizarre forest that looked like it had been painted by Van Gogh with a number of strange, flower-like creatures running around.

" _ **Well, this is unexpected."**_

We all turned at the unexpected voice to see the little white cat-thing sat on a nearby painted tree stump.

" _ **I was under the impression that the Silver Millennium was over,"**_ said the Creature.

"Incubator," hissed Luna, narrowing her eyes at the critter, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't you guess?" I asked, "This is his doing. Although why I don't know."

" _ **I shall explain everything later if you want,"**_ said the Incubator, _**"However, first you should deal with the Witch. You don't want it to kill any of your classmates, do you?"**_

I snarled and shot a Regulus Lancer through its head. I knew it wouldn't do much, but it sure was cathartic.

"Lets go," I said, "We can take turns using that annoying little monster for target practice later. Right now, lets stop that thing before it hurts anyone."

My comrades nodded and drew their weapons, ready for our first real fight in a long time.

 **And I'm done. Sorry for the wait, but this fought me every step of the way. I hope you liked the result though!**

 **Draco got his ass kicked and Leo applied the same seal as he has. Dei soporem translates to Gods Slumber in latin.**

 **I wonder how many people guessed I intended to add Madoka after my comment at the end of the last chapter? Doesn't matter, yes, this world does have Madoka in it, although exactly what the Incubator's connection to the Silver Millennium and its role in the story will have to wait. Will the alien cat thing version of Dumbledore and Orochimaru's demented love child be a villain or something else? You'll have to wait and see!**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave me a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we're back. Not much to say so lets get started. This is gonna be fun!**

Chapter 11

Finding our way through the Witch's Labyrinth was a right pain in the arse. Not only was it like trying to navigate the Lost Woods in Ocarina of Time, but the Witch's minions kept trying to attack us. Of course, they were neither strong nor particularly smart, so they were more of an annoyance than anything. Eventually though, we finally reached the door to the Witches chamber.

"Finally we can kill this thing and be done with it," grumbled Ginny as she scraped some unidentifiable goo from the minion she'd just stepped on off the bottom of her shoe.

"Do we really have to fight that thing?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm," I said, eyeing the Snorkack that was resting happily across Lunas shoulders, "Maybe not. Hey Luna, how about Regie does something to earn his keep?

"Hmm? Oh, OK," said the Time Guardian.

She skipped through the door with the rest of us on her heels, weapons held at the ready. While we weren't planning on fighting the Witch, it was never a good idea to drop ones guard. The Witches Chamber looked like a cross between a shrine and an overgrown forest clearing, with the Witch herself in the center. I have to say, I wasn't expecting what I saw, but I also knew that underestimating her just because she was small would probably lead to a death like Mami's. The Witch herself looked like a small, yellow flower with eyes and a mouth. As we entered, it seemed to look up and its eyes flashed red.

"Heh, is that it?" asked Ginny, "This won't take long."

She drew her sword and stepped forwards. Before she could attack the Witch though, I held out my arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Not a good idea," I said, "It may look harmless, but looks can be deceiving. Lets just leave this up to Reginald, OK?"

Ginny huffed and nodded as Luna set her pet down on the ground. The Snorkack snuffled slightly and slowly hopped forwards towards the Witch. As the little blue creature approached, the Witch's face contorted into an evil grin and its eyes began glowing red. The ground began to shake and then exploded up with a massive cloud of dust as huge, spiked vine-like arms erupted from the earth and slammed into the ground, pulling the rest of the body from the soil. It had massive, fleshy jaws filled with sharp looking teeth, four massive eyes and what looked like an old TV monitor formed around the flower that served as a head.

The massive Witch loomed over the much smaller Snorkack, which slowly looked up at the looming monster. The Witch let out an echoing roar and drew back its arm, bringing it down towards Reginald. Right before the arm hit, the rabbit-like creatures normally slitted eyes abruptly sapped open, revealing blood red eyes. It leaped out of the way of the attack and landed a short distance away, its fur bristling as it growled, its teeth revealing to be razor sharp fangs.

"Here we go," I said.

Reginald let out a howl as he began to grow, muscles and bones cracking as he grew and changed, its, rabbit-like body straightening out quickly, revealing that it was actually slim and powerfully muscled hidden under its fluffy fur. His legs also strengthened, revealing that they were thin, but powerful and tipped with razor-like claws. Finally, the crumpled horn snapped straight, becoming as long and sharp as a sword, crackling with lightning. That lightning flowed down his horn, causing his fur to spike up and become a coat of quills, each sparking with energy that also surrounded his claws and teeth.

"And there it is, the greatest predator ever to come out of all of the Planets of the Solar System," I said, "The perfect example of why you should never judge a book by its cover. I still have no idea how you managed to tame that thing."

"Time and effort," said Luna.

The Snorkack let out another howl and charged at the Witch, lightning sparking of his fur as he moved faster than most would be able to see. The Witch tried to crush him again, but Reginald simply jumped, landing on the arm and running up the limb. In the blink of an eye, Reginald had reached the Witches head and, with a furious howl, drove its lightning covered horn into the monitor that served as the monster's head. Immediately, the Witch let out a roar of agony as lightning rippled across its body and Reginald's claws, fangs and horns went to work, tearing into its flesh with ease. In less than a minute, the Witch had been rendered down into chunks of meat that Reginald devoured with gusto.

"Luna, how can you relax with that thing sitting on your shoulder?" asked Hermione with a shiver.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna, "Reginald's harmless."

"Luna, even Hagrid would be terrified if he saw what Snorkacks can do to people," said Holly.

There was a nasty cracking sound as Reginald's powerful jaws crushed whatever passed for bones in a Witch with ease.

"Alright ladies, thats enough," I said, "I think we can all agree that Luna's choice in pets leaves something to be desired, but as long as it doesn't eat anyone important, I could care less if she had a bloody Nundu."

"Understood," grumbled Hermione and Holly.

"I've long since given up," said Ginny.

Reginald let out a howl as his body shrank back down into the form of an adorable ball of fluff, before shuffling a few times and hopping back over to Luna, who scooped up her pet and happily scratched him behind the ears. The world around us swirled and shifted as the Labyrinthe collapsed, leaving us standing in one of Hogwart's many passages with a Grief Seed sitting innocuously on the floor at our feet.

"Right, now lets go find that rat and find out whats going on," I said, picking up the crystallized despair and slipping it into my pocket.

* * *

We found Kyubei up on the Seventh Floor, sat in front of a certain tapestry depicting trolls in tutus, clearly waiting for us.

" _ **So, you managed to destroy it,"**_ said the fluffy monster, _**"As expected. Come, we can talk inside."**_

It stood as a door appeared in the wall and vanished into the RoR. We followed him in and found ourselves in a plain room with a few cushions on the floor. Kyubey was sat across from the cushions, looking annoyingly smug about something.

"Alright Incubator, talk," I said as we sat, "What are you doing?"

" _ **Our job,"**_ said Kyubey.

Holly narrowed her eyes.

"I'm more interested to know how you were able to reactivate," she said, "I was under the impression that my mother and Dr Urahara had shut you down."

" _ **We were,"**_ said Kyubey, _**"The Incubator program was deactivated following a catastrophic problem with our programing that caused us to go rogue and nearly destroy the research lab Shinra on Mercury. However, the research wasn't completely abandoned and we were given a new program. In the event that the Silver Millennium was destroyed, we were to reactivate and protect the Solar System from external threats until such time that the Incubator Program was ordered to stop. By order of the Queen Serenity."**_

"I guess that makes sense," I said, "It wouldn't do any good to send us into the cycle of rebirth only for the system to be destroyed. Spesifying exterior threats would also prevent Incubator from turning on the Humans."

" _ **Exactly."**_

"Thats all very well and good, but why was with that monster?" asked Ginny, "That was your doing, correct?"

Kyubey nodded.

" _ **That is indeed correct,"**_ he said, _**"Five millennia ago, we detected an ancient and malevolent entity on a collision course for the Solar System and came on line again after our active subroutines deemed it to be a danger to the System. Upon determining we couldn't stop it, we decided it would be best if we slowed it down as much as possible. The most efficient way of doing so was to use energy extracted from the emotions of Humans, specifically females undergoing maturity. We created Magical Girls and Witches to harvest that energy through Soul Magic."**_

I scowled.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, messing with Souls," I said, "There is a very good reason that Soul Magic is forbidden."

" _ **We deemed the risk worth it,"**_ said Kyubey.

"I'm sure," I grumbled.

Well, this was a predicament. As much as I hate to admit it, Kyubey's little plan was necessary, although that didn't make me feel any better. Now, the question is, what to do? We could order Kyubey to stop the creation of Magical Girls, but that would remove the buffer that slowed down our enemy and gave us more time to gather our strength. Unfortunately, that would lead to more suffering for who knows how many innocent girls. Gods damn it, this is why I was always glad Endymion was the Crown Prince and not me.

"Kyubey, how far is the Darkness?" I asked.

" _ **At current speed, it would take the Darkness approximately 5 years to reach the Earth,"**_ said Kyubey, _**"However, that is only if the current level of energy gathering is maintained. If stopped or slowed, it will arrive much quicker."**_

"Damn, thats a pain," I muttered.

"What are you thinking?" asked Holly softly.

"I'm thinking I hate being put in this situation," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Think about it," said Hermione, "You saw what Pansy was like before she transformed. If all Magical Girls eventually go through that eventually, imagine how much suffering would come as a result, for them and the people inevitably hurt by the resulting Witch."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"You know you can't afford to take any chances," said Ginny, "If you order Incubator to stop, the Darkness will arrive sooner."

"I know," I growled, "But shockingly, that doesn't make me feel any better!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Alright, Kyubey, you can continue with your operation," I said, "I don't like it, but I have no choice in the matter. I would also like any information you have on this Darkness."

" _ **Understood,"**_ said Kyubey, _**"According to our information, the Darkness is a very powerful force, capable of destroying planets with no trouble, although it does not seem to simply destroy anything that gets in its way."**_

"Then how do you know it will attempt to destroy us?" asked Hermione.

" _ **Prodictions indicate that the chances that it will attack is 76%,"**_ said Kyubey.

"Fair enough, and most people who've warned me seem to be under the belief that it will," I said, "Anything else?"

" _ **It appears to have a companion."**_

I blinked.

"Wait, what?" I said, "I thought the Darkness is a primordial force? Something like Chaos given form?"

" _ **Negative, the Darkness has a physical form,"**_ said Kyubey, opening his mouth and projecting an image.

I stared at the projection for a moment, slack jawed, before I let out a groan.

"Oh hell, thats not good," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, "It doesn't look that dangerous, more like a pink cat."

Luna on the other hand was staring at the image in horror.

"Incubator," she said slowly, "This Darkness...you didn't annoy it did you?"

Kyubey tilted its head on one side.

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ it asked.

"I mean, did you do anything that could potentially anger it?" she asked, "You know, stole from it, attacked it, tried to bind it?"

" _ **We attempted to bind it once we realised it was heading this way,"**_ said Kyubey.

"I see," said Luna, clenching her fists tightly enough that they were starting to bleed, "And did you inform it in any way where you came from?"

" _ **We did not, although it may have been able to follow our energy signature back to our Mainframe on Mercury."**_

"Good, in that case, I have no problem in doing this," she said, before she suddenly grabbed Kyubey by the throat and started shaking it, "YOU GODS DAMNED STUPID BALL OF FLUFF! THE EARTH IS DOOMED AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Oh fuck, I'm going to have to fight that thing!" I gasped, "I'm gonna die!"

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you two?" asked Ginny, looking between me and Luna in shock, "Is that thing really that strong?"

"Yes Ginny, it is," I said with a false calm, "You know how our most powerful weapon, the one we seal away except for emergencies, the one that set of this whole thing?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, "What about it?"

"The thing coming towards Earth at high speed because that little cretin pissed it off can do what the Ira Dea can do by breathing to hard," I deadpanned, "It is way, way beyond anything we can possibly imagine! We're not dealing with some mindless primordial ooze. We're dealing with a GODS DAMN GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"

 **And there we go. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been having some serious writer's block for this story. Now however, I think I'm back.**

 **So thats why everyone seemed so weary of Reginald! Who knew.**

 **I haven't actually played Undertale, but I do know that Omega Flowey looks really fucking cool, so I decided to use his design. Just to be clear, the Witch isnt actually Flowey, she just looks like him**

 **Kyubey is an AI created by the Silver Millennium. How interesting. I hope Leo's decision makes sense. Basically, its a case of needs of many, but what else could he do in this case? If he didn't, they're boned and even now hes allowed Kyubey to buy them more time, they still don't know for sure if they can actually beat the Darkness once it arrives. Speaking of…**

 **We now know what form the Darkness takes, that of a purple cat thing with a bad temper. Just to be clear, its not Beerus and this does not take place in the same universe as Dragon Ball, so don't expect any Dragon Balls or Saiyans to show up.**

 **OK, even I'm going to admit that this may be a little much, but now I actually have something concrete I can have them fight when it arrives. Hehehe, this is gonna be fun!**

 **And with that I'm done. Hope you enjoyed enough to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we're back. Not much to say so lets get started. This is gonna be fun!**

Chapter 11

"We're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed," I muttered repeatedly as I paced up and down the RoR while having a minor panic attack.

When I'd found out I'd end up fighting against the Darkness, I was expecting a powerful adversary, one that would stretch my powers to their breaking point and would require the help of my comrades. What I wasn't expecting was a being with enough power to OBLITERATE A PLANET IN ONE SHOT! Sure, the Darkness I was expecting could destroy the Earth with no problem, but that was more from the fact it would likely just consume it. Plus, if it had been the primordial soup I was expecting, it would likely have been an unfeeling mass of nothing that we could deal with as it slowly approached. Fighting against another sentient being on the other hand would be much trickier.

"Leo, calm down," said Holly, grabbing my hand as I passed her and pulling me back down onto my cushion, "Its not the end of the world."

"Holly, if that thing reaches Earth, it will be," I said.

"Is it really that strong?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," deadpanned Luna and I at the same time.

"Ginny, hes known as the God of Destruction for a reason," said Luna, "He was quite literally made to destroy. To make matters worse, most of our most powerful abilities are designed to defeat and destroy darkness and evil, but the God of Destruction is neither."

"Wait…" I said, perking up as I realized something, "If the Darkness is really the God of Destruction then how could it have affected Ares and the Riddle in the Diary? I'm pretty sure that granting power boosts from such a distance."

Luna blinked.

"Thats… a very good question," she said, "As far as I know, Lord Ka can't do that."

I cocked my head on one side.

"How do you know what his name is?" I asked.

"Err, well, the Time Guardians are more deeply connected to the Universe than the rest of the People," said Luna, "Big Sis and I have spent time training under the Supreme Kai of Time."

I stared at her for a moment, before standing, walking over to the wall and slamming my head against it. With that out of the way, I walked back to my seat and sat down, ignoring the blood that was running down my face.

"Um, Leo, are you OK?" asked Holly.

"No, no I'm not," I said, "Its bad enough that I have to deal with being reborn into this fucked up world, but DBZ is too much! Whats next? Frieza shows up? Or maybe we'll have to deal with Vegeta? Or Cell? Or even Demigra!? Then again, all of those would be preferable than the God of Destruction! At least out anti-evil magic would work on them!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny, "Are you feeling OK?"

I looked up and saw that my comrades were all looking at me in concern. I let out a huff.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a bit overwhelmed," I muttered.

"Thats all very well and good, but how do you know those names?" asked Luna, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "It should be impossible for you to know any of those names."

"Really? Because I know most of them," said Hermione, making Luna's head snap around to look at her, "Their all villains from a Manga series. I've never heard of Demigra though."

"Demigra is the villain from Dragon Ball: Xenoverse due to come out in 2015," I said without thinking.

Everyone turned back to me.

"And how do you know that?" growled Luna, "As far as I know, you're not a Seer and that is way too specific a thing to discover through a vision."

" _Well fuck, looks like I'm more out of it than I thought,"_ I thought, _"Aw to hell with it, not like I can talk my way out of this."_

"Calm down Luna, I'm not some kind of shape shifting alien or anything," I said, "The reason I know is because I'm an Outsider."

Ginny, Hermione and Holly looked confused while Luna made an ohhhhh sound and nodded.

"Yes, that would explain it," she said, "I'd almost forgotten about that."

"Um, not to interrupt, but for those who have no idea what you two are talking about, whats an Outsider?" asked Hermione.

"An Outsider is the name given to a being who is reincarnated into a world they know to be fiction," said Luna, "They tend to act as massive rock thrown into a pond and often cause massive changes to whatever world they find themselves in simply by talking to people."

"So basically hes been reincarnated twice?" asked Ginny.

"Yep," I said, "Of course, I didn't have any memories last time."

"Wait...you said a 'world they know to be fiction'," said Holly, "What does that mean?"

"It means that in his world, this one is likely fiction," said Luna, "In other words, he knows whats going to happen in the future."

"Actually, thats not entirely true," I said, "While I do technically know how this story would pan out, there are a few big differences that throw of my would be knowledge."

"Like what?"

"Let me put it like this," I said, "That world we got dragged into was more accurate to the 'story' I know. It doesn't help that one of the natures of Outsiders is a magnet that draws worlds together. For example, none of you lot have any powers beyond that of normal Witches, even if most of the fan community has done everything from having Harry as a sex god to being the Demon King."

"What?" yelped Holly, going bright red.

"What do you expect?" I said, "The world of the internet is chock full of pervs after all."

"I have a question," said Hermione, "If you know whats going to happen, why not tell us?"

"And just how would that conversation go?" I asked, "'Hey guys, I know how this year will end because I used to live in a world where this one existed as a book'? Yeah, that'll go over well."

"Good point," said Hermione.

"Besides, just because I never mentioned it before now, doesn't mean I haven't made an effort to avert or at least some of the more nasty events."

"Like what?"

"Well, take the snake incident last year," I said, "In the 'original' timeline, the reveal that Harry's a Parsel Mouth basically turns the entire school against him other than his friends. In this world, the fact it was me the snake tried to attack basically scuppered any chance that that would happen here. Well, unless you're a complete moron."

I sighed.

"Look, I have no intention of telling anyone what their future holds," I said, "I've seen enough time travel movies and the like to know that that is a massively stupid idea."

"He has a point," said Luna, "There's a reason that Sis and I can't tell anyone what we see in the Timelines."

"That said, I will do everything in my power to prevent as many negative events from coming to pass as I can."

"I can't see anything wrong with that," said Ginny, "I don't entirely get what you lot have been talking about, but I trust you Captain."

"Why am I not surprised," muttered Hermione, rolling her eyes, "But I trust you to do whats right, Captain."

Luna just nodded as she petted Reginald. Holly hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know my answer," she said.

"Great, now we need to plan," I said, "With this new information, we can't afford to wait around any more. Before I was willing to just let the events roll on by at there own rate, but now we can't afford to do that. We need to find the Princess and the Inner Scouts."

"You already know where they are, don't you?" said Luna.

"I do indeed," I said, "In case you haven't noticed, Sailor Venus is here. Shes Minako."

"We know," said the girls.

"Good, that makes things easy," I said, "As for the others, there all in Tokyo, Japan, although I'm not 100% sure where we can find them fairly easily with a bit of magic. My guess is that they should be regaining their powers very soon, if they haven't already."

I let out a sigh.

"We also need to figure out a way to increase our power," I said, "Because as of right now, even all of us together, Knights and Scouts both, including the Outer Scouts, we don't stand a chance. If Ka is anything like Beerus, we will be completely helpless against him."

"Are you sure he's really that strong?" asked Ginny, "I mean, we can fight on par with the Earth Gods."

"True, but their power comes from the faith and belief of Humanity, so there strength has been on the decline," I said, "Oh, and lets not forget about the fact that, as powerful as they are, the power of the Gods is likely much, much lower than that of a God of Destruction."

"That sounds about right," said Luna, "Truth be told, compared with some of the beings in the Universe, they, and by extension, us, are incredibly weak. However, while the Gods are limited by the concepts that gave them form, we can grow and increase in power. In the past, there was never really any need, but now…"

"Thats all very well and good Luna, but exactly how do you intend for us to get strong enough to beat something that can destroy planets?" asked Hermione.

"I...have a few ideas," said Luna, "Theres an old story I know about our kind, but I need to confirm that its actually true. If it is though, we may be able to do something about all this."

"Alright then, we'll leave it up to you," I said, "In the meantime, we'll deal with getting everyone back together and up to speed. Sirius should have the paperwork for Homeschooling Holly and I done soon, so we'll head to Japan and get everyone together. Hermione, you and Ginny need to prepare since we can't reasonably ask your families to up and move halfway around the world."

"Got it," said Hermione and Ginny.

"What about Percy?" asked Holly.

"We'll get in touch with him and let him know whats going on," I said, "Luna, can you deal with that?"

"No problem," said the Time Guardian.

"Tell him to make his way to Japan if he can and if not to train like crazy. That goes for all of us as well. Kyubey."

" _ **Yes?"**_ said the fluffy AI who had been sitting silently up until this point.

"As much as I hate to do this, you need to increase your energy output," I said, "Buy us as much time as you can."

" _ **Understood,"**_ said Kyubey, before he glowed and vanished.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Holly.

"Probably not, but we don't have a choice," I said.

I got to my feet.

"Right now though, we really should be getting back to school. I dare say there'll be people who want to take my head off after that little scuffle with Draco, but we can't stay in here forever."

The girls nodded and we left the room, heading back down towards the ground floor, ignoring the looks we were receiving from the students that now filled the halls. The looks and whispers were nothing new, but now they were directed at me rather than Holly.

* * *

We reached the Entrance Hall where we were met by Sirius and my Mother.

"Nice work kid," said Sirius, slapping me on the back, "I haven't seen such an impressive showing since I watched Lily, Amelia and Cissy fight in the National Dueling Finals."

"Ah yes, that was a lot of fun," said Mum, a nostalgic look crossing her face, "Maybe I should dust of my Dueling robes and take it up again…"

Sirius blanched.

"If you do, find someone else to spar against," he said.

"Oh Sirius, you say that like you'll have a choice," said Mum with a smile that practically glowed with malevolence.

I think I'll be avoiding getting dragged into practicing with Mum, especially after what she did to Lucius when we left. Sirius gulped and took a step back, placing Holly and I between himself and my Mother.

"A-anyway, I'm actually here because we finally got the paperwork done," he said, "All we need to do is go see Dumbledore and we can get you two out of here."

I blinked.

"Me to?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just going to do Holly, but something told me that I needed to get you out as well," said Sirius.

"Thats strange," said Mum, "I had a similar feeling that told me we needed to be somewhere else. I didn't even realize I'd ordered the House Elves to pack to leave until they were done."

We Knights looked at each other.

"Luna, any ideas?" I hissed.

Luna shook her head.

"No, I have no idea," she said, "But this makes things easy for you two."

"I guess so," I muttered, "But I don't like the idea of someone manipulating us, even if its to help."

Luna just patted me on the back.

"Theres nothing we can do about it," she said, "But you and Holly should go with Sirius and Narcissa."

"What about us?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Hermione's got studying to do and I can think of a million better things to do with you than listen to people make utter fools of themselves," said Luna with a saucy smile, "Such as dragging you into a broom cupboard and ravishing you until you can't stand up."

Ginnys eyes went wide as she went bright red and started spluttering. The rest of us weren't much better as Hermione tried to look disapproving, despite the massive blush on her face, Holly let out an embarrassed squeak, Mum started laughing and Sirius started giggling perversely, his eyes glazing as blood dripped from his nose.

"Oh, you are definitely your mothers daughter!" said Mum once she'd got her laughter under control, "She was every bit as precocious and blunt. Of course, she was even more daring and could bring out the 'ahem' curiosities of others. She even managed to get me, Lily, Amelia and Andromeda to 'play' with her once."

There was a moments silence as that statement ticked over in our heads, before I slapped both hands over my nose to stem the sudden torrent of blood, all four girls went so red I could feel the heat they were giving off, although Luna was grinning, and Sirius went flying back vir jet propelled nosebleed.

"MUM!" I shouted, "That's way too much information!"

Mum just grinned and flashed a peace sign. It took a few minutes for Sirius to recover enough to be coherent, although he still had a wide, perverted grin splashed across his face and would giggle every time he looked at Mum. I had to resist the urge to punch him whenever he did that. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had all left, Hermione to go do what Hermione does and Luna dragging Ginny in the direction of the third floor where a number of suspiciously large broom cupboards were located that were often used by amorous couples.

* * *

Luna and Mum's attempts to kill Sirius vir nosebleeds aside, we headed towards Dumbledores office, reaching the gargoyle in no time.

"Crunchy bar," said Sirius.

The Gargoyle came to life and jumped to the side, allowing us to step onto the moving staircase. As we reached the top, the sound of raised voices reached our ears.

"I want that brat punished!" shouted Lucius, "Draco still hasn't woken up from whatever he has done to him!"

"You cannot punish him," snapped Flitwick, "The Dueling Code and Laws regarding Duels are clear. In an official duel, any magic is permitted, except the Unforgivables and Mr Black didn't use any of them."

"Then what did he use?" demanded Lucius, "I didn't recognize any of the spells he used!"

"Hem hem."

I suppressed the urge to kick down the door blast the toad into spacedust as we paused outside the door.

"Lord Malfoy has a point," said Umbitch, looking down her nose at Flitwick, "Those spells were clearly very powerful and not taught by Hogwarts. I would be curious as to where he learnt such clearly Dark magic."

"Well you'll have to remain curious," said Sirius as he pushed the door open and swept into the room, all traces of the perverted and immature Marauder gone in favor of the serious and powerful Lord Black.

"YOU!" roared Lucius, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!?"

"I saved his life," I said.

That took the wind out of his sails as everyone stared at me in shock.

"What do you mean by that Leo my boy?" asked Dumbledore, his 'disappointed grandfather' persona on full blast.

"The spell he attempted to use on me that pushed me to challenge him is not something that can be found just anywhere," I said, "It is one of the most powerful and most destructive spells in existence. Knowledge of it is kept, sealed away in the Department of Mysteries and very few know of its existence. Even knowing how to cast the spell is grounds for immediate execution unless that knowledge is sealed away. Thats what I did."

"And very well too," said a voice from directly behind me.

I didn't react, but everyone else in the room nearly jumped out of there skins. The owner of the voice was a man clad in a form concealing, hooded robe. The only thing visible was the mans hands that were clasped on the head of a cane.

"I must admit, I have only seen such an excellent Seal a few times before," said the Unspeakable, "In fact, I might even say that it was out of this world."

I let out a huff.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

"A-ah, Unspeakable Croaker," said Fudge, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, our intelligence alerted us to someone using Ira Dea, so I came to deal with it," said Croaker, "However, Mr Black's challenge put that plan on hold and his Seal has rendered it moot. However, I would like to know where in the world he picked up something like that. Any ideas Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius shifted uncomfortably under the Unspeakables piercing gaze, despite the fact his eyes were hidden.

"Yes, well, I am unsure, but I will endeavor to find out," he said, "I had best begin at once. Good day."

He bowed slightly to the Minister and his Toad, before sweeping out of the room.

"Ah, I suppose we should be going as well," said Fudge, "Good day Professor Dumbledore."

Umbridge just nodded as the two Bureaucrats left as well. Flitwick shook his head in annoyance and pushed himself off his chair.

"Excuse me, I need to go mark some papers," he said, "An excellent job in your Duel Mr Black."

"I would like to speak with you and your comrades later, Mr Black," said Croaker, before he vanished with a quiet whooshing sound.

"Leo, was he…?" asked Holly in a whisper.

"Yep," I said, "Didn't you recognise his cane?"

Holly grimaced lightly.

"Now they've gone, I need to speak with you Professor," said Sirius.

"Of course, what can I do for you Sirius my boy?" asked Dumbledore with a kindly smile.

Instead of answering, Sirius tossed two files onto Dumbledores desk.

"I am pulling Holly and Leo out of Hogwarts," he said, "Considering everything thats happened, I no longer feel that this school is safe for my Goddaughter and Heir."

Dumbledore had gone the colour of gone off milk.

"I-I'm afrade that that is impossible," he said, "The law states…"

"I am well aware of the law, Dumbledore," said Sirius, "Thats why I will be hiring tutors to homeschool them."

"B-but the Potters…"

"Do not bring up the Potters Dumbledore," snapped Sirius, "I don't care what you might think they would have wanted, I KNOW that they wanted Holly to be safe and happy, two things that she won't be if she remains here."

Dumbledores mouth opened and closed as he tried desperately to think of some way to prevent Holly from leaving. It was actually quite amusing to watch.

"You won't stop this Albus," said Narcissa, "I don't know why you're so serious about keeping Holly here, but it doesn't matter. Just sign the paperwork so we can get out of here."

Dumbledore seemed to deflate and sullenly signed the paperwork.

"You're making a mistake Sirius," he said, "Holly needs to stay here, where its safe."

"If Basilisks and cursed diaries are your idea of safe, I don't want to know what your idea of dangerous is," said Sirius, "Besides, we're leaving the country."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror, but before he could protest, we had already left.

"If we're leaving, where are we going?" asked Narcissa.

"Japan," said Holly and I at the same time.

"We have something we need to do there," I said.

"Is this one of those things that you can't tell us about?" asked Sirius.

"You could say that," I said, "But if you really want to know, try talking to Lupin. He knows it all."

Sirius blinked.

"You told him but not me?" he said.

"No, he knows because hes a part of it," I said.

Sirius looked thoughtful, before he shrugged.

"Eh, why not," he said, "Its been awhile since we shared a drink. You two say your goodbyes, we'll be back to get you tomorrow."

He walked away whistling.

"Don't you want to know to Mum?" I asked.

"I admit I am curious," she said, "However, unless you end up badly hurt, I'll keep my nose out. Besides, I've always wanted to go to Japan. See you tomorrow."

She kissed me on the cheek and followed Sirius down the hall.

"Come on," I said, leading Holly down the hall and into the first empty classroom we came to.

"Why are we in here?" asked my girlfriend.

"Well, as much as I'd like to take a leaf out of Ginny and Lunas book…"

Holly blushed brightly.

"Croaker said he wanted to talk to us, remember?"

"Indeed I did," said Croaker's voice from right behind me.

Once again, I didn't jump, although Holly did. We turned to see the Unspeakable sat at a small table that looked out of place next to the dusty desks. The table held a small tea set and a large sponge cake. His hood was down, revealing his messy, blond hair, sleepy looking grey eyes and slight stubble.

"Hello Urahara or whatever you go by these days," I said.

"Lloyd Croaker, at your service," said the Unspeakable, before turning to Holly, "What, no greeting from you?"

Holly huffed.

"Hello Uncle," she grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Princess," said Croaker, "Here, have some tea and cake."

Holly rolled her eyes as we joined Croaker at the table.

"So, fill me in on everything thats going on," said Croaker.

 **And with that I'm done. Do not expect other entries this long in the future.**

 **Leos minor breakdown brought out the fact he's an Outsider. That won't really have that much of an affect on anything, other than him being a bit more open with his exasperation.**

 **Just to be clear, the Gods of Earth are powerful...insofar as the inhabitants of Earth go. They are actually about the same power level as Kami but, unlike Kami, they can't really grow in power without Humanities help.**

 **I wonder what Luna's gonna be looking into? Should be interesting, no?**

 **I'm sorry, my horny male side seems to have taken over for a bit...I really need to keep that on a tighter leash.**

 **Heres Urahara and he's apparently Hollys Uncle. Actually, he's Harlequins Uncle and a Noble from Mercury. Hes gonna be a minor character.**

 **And with that I'm done. Next time, Japan! Until then, leave me a review!**

 **EDIT: Someone pointed out that Luna had greeted Leo as an Outsider back when she was introduced. I had forgotten about that, but have now changed it so it makes sense.**


	13. Chapter 13

Outsider Chronicles: Darkness Rising

With the action packed summer over and done with, Leo and Holly head back to school with the knowledge that there alleys are growing in number. However, is Hogwarts really safe? And What new Darkness is rising in the distance? Will this year finally herald the return of the People? Only time will tell. Book 4 of the Knights of Heaven.

 **And we're back. Not much to say so lets get started. This is gonna be fun!**

Chapter 13

It had been a few days since Sirius and Mum had pulled Holly and I out of Hogwarts and we had made out move halfway around the world, ending up in a small house in one of the outlying districts of Tokyo where Luna had pointed us to the location of the Sailor Scouts. In that time, our talk with Croaker had got him diving headfirst into what lore and knowledge he had managed to recover from the Silver Millennium that could possibly give us an edge. The day after our meeting with Dumbledore, as we were on our way out, the old geezer had made one more attempt to get Sirius to change his mind, only to be completely ignored. One intercontinental Portkey later (Which are even worse than normal Portkeys incidentally. I'd rather go by plane in the future and considering the state of England's airport security, that should tell you how bad they are) and we arrived in Japan with little fuss, other than me vomiting into a hastily provided bucket by the attendant.

* * *

It had been a few days since then and we were mostly settled into the house Sirius had bought and had Warded to hell and back to prevent anyone from doing something really stupid. However, that was the least of our worries because today was the day that Holly and I would be starting school. That leads me to now as I tried to get Holly to wake up.

"Come on Holly, wake up," I said, shaking my Girlfriends shoulder, "We'll be late for school if you don't get up."

"Mmm, five more minutes," she mumbled.

"Urg, fine, but don't blame me when you don't have enough time for breakfast," I grumbled.

"Mmm…"

I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs where Sirius and Mum were sat at the kitchen table that was groaning under the weight of a huge number of breakfast foodstuffs.

"Morning Leo," said Mum, "Wheres Holly?"

"Still in bed," I said, "She won't wake up."

"Wore her out did you?" asked Sirius.

"GAK!"

I tripped over my own feet at that and nearly fell flat on my face.

"SIRIUS, DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" I shouted as I regained my balance.

"Methinks he doth protest too much," said the Mutt.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to neuter you," I growled.

Sirius just laughed.

"I'm only teasing," he said, "Come get some breakfast, I'll go wake up Holly."

I did as I was told as Sirius headed upstairs to wake up Holly.

"So, are you looking forwards to your first day?" asked Mum.

I gave her a Look.

"Alright, no need to glare," said Mum with a laugh, "You're the one who wanted to go after all."

"Doesn't mean I'm looking forwards to it any more," I said, "Besides, I think all kids dread being the new kid on the block."

"True enough, but you and Holly will be fine," said Mum.

"KYAAAA!"

Mum and I looked up at the sudden scream, before the sound of running footsteps came down the stairs and Holly burst into the room looking frantic.

"Leo, we're gonna be late!" she shouted, before pausing as she spotted the clock on the oven, "Wait…"

"Hahaha, calm down Holly, you've got plenty of time," said Sirius, "I just said that to get you up."

"Wow, that was stupid," I said as I bit into a piece of toast, "You'd probably be in less trouble if you'd just dumped icy water on her."

"Huh?"

"Sirius…"

Hollys locket glowed and Sirius took a worried step back.

"I suggest you run," I said.

"Good idea," said Sirius as he transformed and took off with Holly hot on his tail.

* * *

After five minutes of chasing Sirius around the house, I stopped her with a cup of coffee and dragged her down onto a seat at the table.

"Calm down Holly, you can neuter Padfoot later," I said.

"Fine," grumbled Holly, sipping her drink while glaring at Padfoot, who was looking up at her with massive, shimmering eyes.

* * *

Once we were done with breakfast, we headed upstairs to get ready for school. My new uniform consisted of white trousers and jacket with black edges and sleeve ends and black shoes. It also looked oddly familiar to me.

"Hoo, very nice," said Sirius as I reentered the kitchen to grab my bag.

"This thing is really stiff," I grumbled, rolling my shoulders.

"You'll get used to it," said Sirius, "Besides, I hear that the girls uniforms here are really quite something."

"Zip it you perverted old dog," I grumbled, "Whoever told you that was yanking your chain."

"Oh really?" asked Sirius, looking at something over my shoulder, "I wonder if you'll still say that when you see that."

"Huh?"

I turned to look at what Sirius was looking at, only for my jaw to drop when I did. Stood in the door was Holly in her own uniform, looking a little nervous. Her uniform consisted of a cream jumper over a white shirt, a red ribbon around her neck, a black and white plaid skirt, long socks and brown shoes. She had her hair tied up in twintails with green ribbons.

"S-so, what do you think?" asked Holly, her cheeks pinking as she shifted uncomfortably.

I couldn't answer as I was trying to reboot my brain.

"I think you broke him Holly," said Sirius, "But I can say you look really cute."

Holly blushed and smiled at Sirius.

"T-thank you Padfoot," she said.

Sirius smiled back, before glancing at me and smacking me gently over the back of the head. I blinked and shook my head.

"Yeah, Sirius is right," I said, "You look great Holly."

Hollys blush deepened, but she smiled widely and walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you Leo," she said, "Now come on, we need to get going or we'll be late."

She dragged me out of the room, pausing only to get out shoes on, and then out of the door towards our new school.

"Hey, quit pulling!" I said.

"We don't want to be late, do we?" she said, looking back at me with a smile.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted as a group of girls came around the corner.

Since Holly was looking back at me, she very nearly walked into them. Fortunately, I managed to tug her out of the way so we didn't have a collision on our hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry about that," said Holly.

"Oh no, its fine," said the girl Holly had nearly ran over.

She was our age with pink hair tied in twin bunches with red ribbons, pink eyes and the same uniform as Holly. Her companions were also our age and wearing the same uniforms. One girl had blue hair and eyes and the other had dark green.

"Hey, there our uniforms but I don't think I've ever seen you before," said the blue haired girl.

"We're just starting today," said Holly, "We just moved here from England. I'm Holly Potter and this is my boyfriend, Leo Black."

"Oh, so you're the new students we've been hearing rumors about," said the girl with green hair, "I'm Hitomi Shizuki and these are my friends, Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname."

"Nice to meet you," said Madoka.

"Right on," said Sayaka.

"Likewise," I muttered, rubbing my eyes to fend of the sudden headache meeting the Magical Girls plus one had brought on.

"Um, are you OK?" asked Madoka.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "Just a headache."

I turned my gaze on the little white fluff ball on Madoka's shoulders.

" _Hello Kyubey,"_ I said through Telepathy.

" _ **Sir Leonus, Dame Harlequin,"**_ said the AI.

" _You plan to offer these girls a wish?"_ I asked.

Kyubey nodded.

" _Very well, we will not interfere,"_ I said, _"However, keep your mouth shut about us."_

" _ **Understood."**_

I broke the connection with the AI and glanced at Holly, who raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and Holly nodded, before turning back to her conversation with Sayaka as we headed towards the school.

* * *

Upon reaching the school, Madoka lead us to the office before heading off to her class. After filling out some paperwork and receiving our timetables, we were introduced to our homeroom teachers who would take us to class. Apparently we were in different classes, but that was OK. What wasn't OK was the fact that my teacher was the one Madoka had in the Anime, Kazuko Saotome. You know, the one who always complained about her bad relationships? Yeah, her. Holly's was a pretty generic teacher I didn't recognize so she would hopefully be without headaches.

With that done, our new teachers lead us to our new classrooms, which were just down the hall from one another.

"Wait here for a moment Mr Black," said Miss Saotome.

"OK," I said, leaning against the wall as Miss Saotome vanished inside.

While waiting for her to call me, I closed my eyes and stretched out my senses. I wanted to try and figure out where in the Madoka timeline we were, along with how many Scouts were here.

"Lets see, I can sense six Magical Cores in addition to Holly and I," I muttered, "Of them, three belong to members of the Silver Millennium with the feeling of Light, Water and Wind. Thats Sailors Moon, Mercury and Jupiter. From the feel of it, Jupiter is near Holly and Mercury is…"

I tilted my head to the wall behind me.

"Oh, that'll be fun," I muttered, "Anyway, one of the other sources doesn't feel like anything I've ever felt before and the others...Magical Girls, no doubt, but one of them…"

I frowned as I focused my senses on the last source that was confusing me. It felt like a Magical Girl, but there was something very strange about the Magic, almost like it was formed slightly differently.

"Thats probably Homura," I muttered, "But I don't understand why it would feel so different simply from all the time travel."

"Mr Black?"

I opened my eyes to see Miss Saotome stood in the open door.

"You can come in now," she said.

I nodded and followed her in, ignoring the classroom full of students who were now staring at me. I stopped at the front of the room next to the teachers desk and looked around. I noticed Madoka and Sayaka, as well as Ami sat near the window, staring at me with a confused look on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I said, "My name is Leo Black, I'm from England, so please help me get used to living here in Japan."

I gave a wide grin, which was wiped off my face a moment later when I finally spotted Homura. Like Ami, she looked confused, as if she was trying to figure out how she recognized me. However, I had no such issue and I now knew why her Magic felt so strange. Homura Akemi was the incarnation of the final Knight of Heaven, the Traitor Knight of Void, Darquesse.

 **And thats the end of that. I know its a bit shorter, but the last chapter was so long, I think you can live with it.**

 **I've retconned Darquesse's current identity. My original plan was to use Valkyrie Cain from Skullduggery Pleasent, but for various reasons, I decided it wouldn't work out. Instead, its Homura. There's also something a bit different about her, but thats for a bit later.**

 **Timeline wise, Madoka is shortly before Mami dies and Sailor Moon is shortly before Minako shows up.**

 **In case you don't know, Dame is the title given to female Knights, similer to Sir in men.**

 **I wonder who the extra Magical core is? If you've been paying attention, you can probably guess. LASER BEAMS OF FRIENDSHIP!**

 **Anyway, I'm done so I'm gonna sign out here. Until next time!**


End file.
